Termina Fever
by Sorceress of Shadows
Summary: Termina Fever runs rampant in Hyrule. The rub: Link and Zelda are among the infected. Now it is up to three unlikely heros to find a cure-or die trying. Cookies for those who review!
1. Prologue 1

Sorceress of Shadows: Okay. Here we go. Awesome Fanfic.

Link: When you say awesome, I say crap.

Dark Link: Hey, I'm a main character! Don't knock this!

Sorceress: Be nice. At least I don't own Zelda.

Link: Well true, that is a comfort.

**Termina Fever**

** Prologue**

The three goddesses watched Hyrule through the Pool of Light, their faces masks of terror.

"Termina fever will take many lives soon," Nayru murmured, closing her eyes.

"But what can we do? We cannot send our Chosen Ones out to find the cure. They'd never survive," Farore asked, fear reflected in her great green eyes.

"But mine could…" Din's sentence was cut off by Farore and Nayru's fierce gazes.

"No! Ganondorf has already proved himself unworthy of such a task," Farore hissed.

The three goddesses fell to pondering possible solutions, often with suggestions like, "But Link could…" only to be shot down with something like, "You idiot! He's _infected_, remember?" "Infected" was often mouthed, as was "the fever." This went on for several minutes, long enough for the Goddess of Wisdom to create another plan.

Nayru closed her eyes again, and slowly, three images appeared in the Pool of Light; a shadow of a boy very much like Farore's Chosen One, one of a girl playing an ocarina in a forest, and one of a Zora holding a fish out to her patron deity.

"I see," Farore whispered smoothly. "But whose Chosen One is whose?"

"That is decided by the newly Chosen One's traits. I choose Saria, for her intelligence and judgment skills," Nayru explained.

"I choose Ruto for her strength and ambition." Din nodded firmly.

"I-I choose Dark Link," Farore's voice wavered; clearly she did not like the choice at all. "For his courage and determination."

"Our decisions have been cast," The three goddesses chanted as one. "May the goddesses be with them; may our judgment have been true; may they emerge victorious; and..." The goddesses paused to glance at each other nervously. "And may they all come back alive," they concluded.

"We disperse! Let us share our premonitions with our newly chosen saviors!" Nayru cried, and together, they disappeared.

Dark Link awoke in a state of panic and terror. There was light; he was in the Dark World; there wasn't supposed to be light…

But it didn't hurt. Strange. Unusual.

And potentially dangerous.

Dark Link walked cautiously towards the light. It was…beautiful. Light wasn't supposed to be beautiful; for true beauty lay in destruction and blood, at least to Dark Link's eye.

And also…there was a voice, calling him forth. _Dark Link…come hither…you are safe here._

After a time, he reached the light's source, where he gave a gasp of surprise. Not too big, because he was the invincible, untouchable Dark Link, and seeing Farore wasn't going to change that.

But still…she was a goddess.

Farore smiled as Dark Link approached. It was a unique thing to have someone looking on him with anything but disgust.

"Dark Link," she whispered. "Thank you for listening. Now you must listen for a while longer.

"A great danger is coming. A plague from the land of Termina fast approaches. You and the other Chosen Ones must rise to face it." Farore's form grew blurry.

"Wait! I want-no, I need to know more!" Dark Link raised a hand ineffectively towards the fast disappearing form.

"All will be made clear to you if you stand in the middle of Hyrule Field tonight," Farore said as she vanished.

Dark Link cursed the world and set off for Hyrule Field.

Saria walked down the pathway leading towards her favorite spot-the Sacred Meadow. As she walked, she could hear a new voice chiming in with the normal forest spirits. As she approached the Sacred Grove, the gentle feminine voice grew louder and more intelligible. _Saria, come forth! Your destiny awaits! _These words were chanted over and over, a rhyme that kept perfect time with her near sprints.

She stopped and panted when the large Forest Temple loomed in front of her. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the gorgeous women standing just outside the entrance to Saria's temple. _She has my_ _eyes,_ thought Saria.

"Saria." The women smiled. "I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. Hear my words and remember them well. A danger looms greater than any Hyrule has ever faced. Go to the center of Hyrule to claim your destiny."

o~o0o~o

She was detained at Kokiri Forest's exit, by none other than Mido

"But Saria, if you leave the forest, you'll die!" Mido tugged at the sleeve of the mysteriously older Kokiri girl.

"Then I must. Fate has seen fit to give me this destiny; I must take it," Saria murmured, stepping out into the unknown.

Ruto smirked confidently, then dived into the abyss that was Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach soft spot. A strange thing began to happen midway down. She literally stopped mid-air. She looked around angrily for her offender, then realized that it was the Goddess of Power herself, Din. Typical. She goes in here looking for her engagement ring, which she dropped in here _again,_ and ends up meeting a goddess. Why was she not surprised?

"Hi! I'm Din, but you knew that already, didn't you? Look hard times are coming, and you've got to go to the middle of Hyrule tonight and learn about your destiny, okay? See you!" Din disappeared, leaving Ruto to navigate her way out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's gullet. Zora's Sapphire would just have to wait.

Great.

"Ruto! I'm so glad to see you!" Saria called, simultaneously running and waving. "I'm alive! See? Oh Goddesses, everything is so _beautiful!"_

Ruto met Saria at the half-way point, and hugged her best friend. "But you're supposed to die out here! You're a Kokiri; I mean it's great and all, but…oh." Ruto's face fell as she noticed their companion.

"Dark Link. What a lovely surprise." Ruto said by way of a greeting. "I assume you recall me as the Sage of Water?"

"Look, I'm not too thrilled about this either, and the sooner we shut up, the sooner we can all go home," Dark Link replied, plopping down in the shadow of a nearby tree. "Hmph."

"You two should really stop arguing. We left you an important mission! How are you ever going to complete it? Really!" Din's form appeared, along with Nayru's and Farore's.

"Oh yeah? What's the mission, then? I want to know if it's worth my time." Saria nudged Dark Link. Surprisingly, he rubbed his arm and gave her a dirty look. Well. He was human.

Din sighed and Nayru began to explain.

"You are all familiar with Termina Fever, I presume?" Nayru asked. "Oh, no? Well, it originates in Termina…"

"No dip," muttered Dark Link, earning him another nudge from Saria.

"So, as I was saying, it originates in Termina, causing high fevers, vomiting, weakness, and eventual death. Any questions?" Nayru continued.

"This," Nayru said, face inches away from Dark Link's. "You or a loved one could be stricken at any time. It affects people of all races."

"We have had a few cases in Kokiri Forest. No deaths-yet." Saria whimpered meekly. "I thought they were just the normal run of summer fevers but…they've all been getting worse."

"Yes, my child. You, Ruto, and Dark Link must travel into the fever's source-that's Termina-to find a cure. I believe a potion maker by the name of Koume knows the secret, although she chooses not to divulge the information for personal reasons," Nayru continued, nodding.

Dark Link had, by this time, turned away from the small congregation.

"Well," he muttered darkly. "Why not have Link do it; he's _so _perfect. Or maybe you could-get this-have Zelda _and _Link do it."

"We-we can't," Farore murmured, hanging her head. "They-Link and Zelda-are among the infected. Link will know by tomorrow evening, and Zelda will know soon after. So it is very important that you leave immediately! _Go!"_

So it was that Dark Link, Saria and Ruto set off on a journey that would affect the farthest reaches of Hyrule: The Journey for the Cure.

Link: Wow.

Sorceress: I know.

Dark Link: Hey, you should focus on the victims of the fever next time.

Sorceress: That's a great idea! _(Kisses Dark Link on cheek) _Thank you! I'll go work on that right now!

Dark Link: _(Blushing) _Please review; I want more kisses!

Link: _(Rolls eyes)_


	2. Prologue 2

Dark Link: Sorry for the wait, non-reviewers.

Sorceress: But here's chapter two, for those of you who care.

Link: NO! Don't read it, I-

Sorceress: _(Clamps hand over Link's mouth) _I don't own Zelda. Trust me; Termina Fever would be a Zelda game if I did.

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Prologue 2.**

_Home, _Link thought as he neared the exit to Termina. _A year away; I wonder if anything's changed. _His fingers wove unconsciously through Epona's mane; the chestnut mare shook her head to let Link know that he was pulling her mane too hard. He withdrew his hands, which automatically flew to his head. This particular portion of his anatomy was beginning to feel genuinely painful. Heck, he was nearly dizzy with pain. Not that he'd never been hurt before, it was just…well, headaches do not merit the same satisfaction as, say, battle scars from a recent encounter with Majora.

It was really starting to bother him, and now his stomach just _had _to get involved. And having a background of trees, trees, trees, and more trees was not helping much. In fact, the trees were being rather unsupportive. None of them looked like a good place to throw up, and that was exactly what Link felt like he was going to do.

o0o

Zelda sat at the edge of her bed, rereading a letter she had received from a woman named Anju. Who was Anju? And what was Termina? Well, she'd read the letter again. Maybe it would give her new insight.

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_A terrible scourge has infested my dear land of Termina, and I fear that this plague may cross the border into Hyrule. I fear for your safety, my dear princess. I would advise you not to venture into Termina, for death surely awaits you there. Come into contact with no one who has been to Termina. And finally, quarantine those who have been to Termina._

_I bring you this grave news in the hopes that you and yours may escape this dreaded disease. My husband and I have had no such luck, and these words may be the last that I ever pen. A dear friend of mine-and of you, it seems-plans to return to Hyrule. He goes by the name of Link, if my memory is correct. Termina was his last stop, and I fear for what he may bring back. Avoid him, though I know it shall be a hard task._

_Sincerely, Anju_

Ah. So that was it. Anju knew Link; obviously no ill meaning was concealed in the letters.

Zelda knew that the Lost Woods contained many secret passageways; perhaps the entrance to Termina was hidden there.

Either way, Impa was patrolling there.

o0o

The pain was getting unbearable; Link felt as though death was playing with him; the way cats play with their prey. His vision blurred. To remain upright on Epona's back required a strength he did not possess at the moment. He allowed himself to slowly lose balance; in mere seconds he had toppled off of Epona's back. The horse gave a startled whinny, but remained where she was to avoid injuring her fallen master.

Link curled up into a ball to conserve body heat. He could not understand why he felt so cold; his skin, when touched, was hot, almost burning. He had never felt this way before, and Epona was getting restless.

"Got to rest," Link managed to cough out. "Got to…" Here he paused to recapture his breath. "…Sleep." His eyes shut, then fluttered open as he offered Epona a weak smile. The mare nudged him, urging him to stand up so that they could continue their journey. Link merely shook his head and, nestling closer to Epona, fell into a shallow, troubled sleep.

This was how Impa found them.

o0o

"Who goes there?" A guard asked nervously.

"Lower your spears, it is only I." Impa stepped out of the shadows.

"Goddesses, Impa, it's the dead of night," the guard stated. "Where've you been?"

"The Lost Woods; such were Princess Zelda's orders. I have retrieved the Hero of Time, if that is any consolation," Impa replied sourly, holding out the green-clothed boy for the guard's inspection.

"Him? The Hero of Time? Looks more like a little rogue the Princess took pity on," the guard spat.

"Oh, I assure you that he is." Impa held up the boy's left hand; Hyrule's symbol, the Triforce, glowed brightly there. "The longer you detain us, the closer he creeps to death. Let us pass, please." Impa walked past the dumbstruck guard quickly; she feared for her small burden's life.

o0o

"Impa!" Zelda hurried towards her nursemaid. "Did you find Link?"

"Yes." Impa held out her bundle, which gave a small groan.

"Oh," Zelda said, face falling. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Impa held out the boy's hand as before. "Note you the Triforce of Courage."

Zelda nodded, biting her lip, as she recalled Anju's letter. _I fear for what he may bring back. Avoid him, though I know it shall be a hard task._

Zelda turned around and left the room as fast as her status as princess would allow, leaving Impa alone with Link.

Impa walked on, occasionally muttering disconnected things to Link, such as "What the letter said," or "The plague."

"Epona…"Link murmured. "Just a little bit longer…I have to sleep…"

Impa was beginning to feel truly afraid for the poor kid now. Conveniently, the hospital wing was just around the corner.

o0o

Impa grunted as she set Link down gently. Apparently, "gentle" wasn't gentle enough, for as soon as she had removed herself from him, he began to vomit. Impa, being the lovely nursemaid she was, reacted quickly enough to avoid much of the cleanup that could have otherwise ensued. And she'd saved his pretty golden bangs, too.

Link whimpered, turned over in his sleep, and babbled incoherently. Impa strained to find out what he was saying. Most of it sounded like "Epona," or Hyrule," but the word "Termina" came into the conversation a couple of times. Well, if you could call it a conversation.

Impa hoped that Link would wake up soon. Maybe he could give her sort of insight on his condition, though she doubted that would happen; Link was obviously delirious.

Be careful what you wish for.

Link opened his eyes, slowly and reluctantly. Everything was swimming, and he couldn't see clearly, though he could tell he wasn't in the Lost Woods anymore. _I say again, I've never felt this way before. And if I'm not in the Lost Woods, where am I? _He sighed. Thinking cost too much effort to attempt right then. All he wanted to do was shut his eyes and let other people handle the situation for once. Vaguely, he wished that Navi was there. He'd adjourned to Termina just to find her, and she wasn't even with him. How sad.

Lamenting also took too much energy at the moment. Right now he was going to sleep.

o0o

_Please inform the delegate from Zora's Domain that I shall be unable to attend the peace treaty meeting as I am inconveniently unwell._

_-Zelda, Princess of Hyrule_

Zelda sign her official title, returned the slip of paper to the messenger boy she had sent for, and lay back on her bed holding her head. It was getting very painful.

"Wait," she called to the messenger boy. "Could you please send for Impa?"

The messenger boy nodded, then departed, leaving Zelda to her network of thoughts.

_This is strange, _she thought. _I was fine last night._

Zelda did not yet know it, but Termina Fever had just wormed its way into the inner circle of Hyrule.

o~o0o~o

Sorceress: _Jaws _theme song, please!

Dark Link: …Yes..._ (Pops in custom CD entitled "Intimidating Songs")_

Link: I hate you, Sorceress. I really do.

Dark Link: Review, because we must know what happens to Me, Saria, and Ruto next!

Sorceress: Yes! Review, and you can have a copy of _Intimidating Songs, _which includes the _Jaws _theme, the "Dangerous Animal Approaching song" from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009, _and Beethoven's Fifth! All of this for just a review!

Link: You are so weird.

Sorceress: _(Cheerfully) _What was your first clue?


	3. Ch 1: The Journey Begins

Link: What is it with you and Termina Fever?

Sorceress: _(Hissing) _We wants it…you cant's have it… _(Pets manuscript) _It will be alright, my precious…

Dark Link: And to think that people see Sorceress and I as an item.

Link: Well, you're both insane.

Dark Link: Excuse me?

Sorceress: Quiet…I do not own Zelda. I do, however, own my precious, precious, Termina Fever…_ (Hisses)_

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch. One: The Journey Begins, and Other Things**

"More tunnels? I am so sick and tired of these things!" Ruto complained.

Dark Link cocked his head and frowned. "Do you _want _Link and Zelda to die? And drag Hyrule down with them?"

Ruto glared at him. "No!" She defended. "I don't, it's just…"

Dark Link gave the Zora princess a mock frown. "But I thought you were a Sage with Hyrule's best interests at heart. How sad."

Ruto narrowed her eyes at him. "At least I have a heart," she muttered. "Unlike some people I have the misfortune to be acquainted with."

Dark link chose to ignore this last comment as he led the small party of would-be saviors deeper into the Lost Woods.

One day. That had been all it took for Ruto to find his weak points and point them out. He couldn't figure out why comments about emotion ticked him off so much. Was it because of his inability to feel the emotions? Nah; that was physically impossible. Was it because he was keeping years of pain and rage bottled up inside of him? He would have to give that some thought.

"If memory serves, the passage to Termina should be right…" Dark Link poked about for a while. "…Here!" He brushed aside some stray undergrowth to reveal a large clearing. Behind him, Saria gasped.

"I've never been to this part of the forest before!" Saria was obviously amazed. "I thought I had explored the whole forest!"

Try as he might, he could stop a small grain of affection from worming its way into him as he watched Saria's innocent wondering.

o0o

"Ladies first." Dark Link gestured to the bottomless pit the party now stood in front of.

Ruto frowned. "There isn't another way?" She asked.

Dark Link grinned. "Nope. This is the only possible way. I've been here before."

Ruto smiled evilly. "Then you shouldn't have any problems about doing it again!" She yelled, pushing him off the cliff.

"Ruto!" Saria shouted. "What did you just do? You don't know what's at the bottom of that hole! If there even is a bottom."

Ruto shrugged. "He said that this was the only way," she replied in a sing-song voice.

Saria shook her head at her friend's foolishness, then proceeded to examine the pit.

It was about three feet by three feet, wonderful for her size. If she was really meant to go on a journey for a cure to Termina Fever, then the Goddesses would protect her. She jumped.

And landed on Dark Link. Understandably, the shadowy copy of the Hero of Time was _not _amused.

"Ack. Get off me," he commanded, voice muffled. Saria rolled off just in time; Ruto had fallen just inches away.

Dark Link got up and led them towards the door. Saria and Ruto shrugged and followed him towards lands unknown.

o0o

"Wow, this place is completely desolate," Ruto commented as they entered Clock Town.

"Well, of course it is," Saria replied. "Termina Fever was originated here. It would have been hit harder."

Dark Link wrinkled his nose. "Ugh," he complained. "I can smell the stench of sickness. Hold your breath."

Ruto yawned. "Good for you and your heightened senses. Now let's go get a room at the inn here."

Dark Link nodded. "We can probably get a room for cheap," he agreed. "The Stockpot Inn's in East Clock Town. Let's go there."

"How do you know so much?" Ruto asked suspiciously.

Dark Link whirled around, grin on his face. "Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm the shadow of the Hero of Time. Shadows follow their owners. Therefore, I've been to Termina before." He nodded with mock emphasis. "Was that too much for you to understand? I thought Sages were supposed to be smart."

Ruto just glared at him as he led the way towards the Stockpot Inn.

o0o

"My dear Anju was carried off in the night," the innkeeper informed them, tears streaming down her face. "Kafei too. I can't count money just now; take the room up the stairs and to the right. You can pay later."

Dark Link flopped down on one of the beds and sighed.

"What a sob story. How many of these are we going to have to put up with?" On the way to the inn, they had been apprehended three times; their detainers normally asked the party to attend a funeral for a loved one or to spare a few rupees for the poor. These requests had been declined, courtesy of Dark Link.

"You're just a cruel little jerk aren't you?" Ruto fumed.

Dark Link grinned at her. "That's right; I am," he replied proudly.

Ruto rolled her eyes. "So." She changed the subject. "There're only two beds. Who sleeps on the floor?" She asked.

"Interesting question. I need a volunteer. You, Ruto?" Dark Link gave her a leer.

"Why not you? You call yourself leader; a leader must put his crew before himself," Ruto replied.

"Yes, and the crew must take orders from the leader." Dark Link shot back. "Besides…if Link told you to sleep on the floor, would you do it?"

"Yes, for Link, maybe." Ruto frowned.

"Why should I be any different?" Dark Link gave Ruto a look of mock pain.

"Because Link is a real person; you're just a copy."

"You're suicidal, aren't you?" Dark Link advanced upon Ruto menacing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruto demanded right before Dark Link lunged at Ruto, pinning her to the floor.

"Never. Ever. Call me that. Again." Dark Link shook Ruto slightly to get his message across.

Saria ran over and dragged Dark Link off of Ruto; she was surprisingly strong. "Stop fighting, you two! Seriously, were such a dysfunctional group, I don't know how we get anything done!" She glared at them. "Dark Link, for attacking Ruto, you're sleeping on the floor. Now get up; stop being so childish."

"Fine. Toss me a pillow, will you?" Dark Link muttered. This request was fulfilled, but after a moment, he handed it back. "Ugh. It smells like Clock Town."

After more brief arguing the party went to bed, at least Saria and Ruto. Dark Link found himself brooding. The not very comfort-friendly floor was not helping. At all.

_I don't even understand myself, _Dark Link thought, shifting his position. _I don't know why it hurts so much to be called a copy. I was created to be emotionless. To kill the enemy. Since Ganondorf was killed, I suppose I've felt a little more free, but… _Sleep was overtaking him. _I guess it's one of the many mysteries of existence. I'll never figure this out._

o0o

"Ah…air," Ruto breathed.

The group was standing in Termina Field, walking south; Koume was supposed to live in that direction.

"I thought I'd never get out of that place!" Dark Link exclaimed, falling to the ground and smelling the ground.

"So many homeless people!" Saria copied Dark Link.

After much exclaiming of relief, the party continued their journey towards the south.

"Gah! Stupid Keese! Ah!" Dark Link yelled, swinging his sword blindly; the bat-like creatures were flocking him. Saria and Ruto were attempting to escape.

"What're you doing?" Dark Link screamed. "Help me!"

Saria reached into her pockets and produced a Deku Nut, which she tossed at the whirl of Keese. The swirling cloud paused, and Dark Link took the opportunity to kill them.

"Goddesses, there aren't supposed to be that many!" Dark Link panted when the group had reached a safe distance. "Termina Fever must've screwed the ecosystem up."

Ruto nodded. "C'mon, let's go find Koume." A frown crossed her face. "Because I really want to go home."

Dark Link put a hand on her shoulder. "I want to go home too," he agreed, voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Yeah," Saria chimed in.

Dark Link, Ruto and Saria paused for a moment to take in the fact that for once they weren't arguing; weren't fighting. That was before Dark Link realized what he was doing and edged away.

"Let's find Koume," Dark Link encouraged, as a small, pleasant feeling welled inside him. He knew not what, but he liked it.

o0o

"So you want to know what I know?" Koume laughed. "I will tell you, but only under one condition."

"What is it?" Dark Link asked. "We're ready for anything."

"I need you to gather the ingredients for me," Koume replied. "I'm getting old, you see. Can't do as much anymore. Why, every day I-"

"We get the point. What are the ingredients?" Dark Link interrupted.

"Here." Koume handed them a piece of parchment with a list scribbled on it.

_Blue potion:_

_ Sacred Tree Bark_

_ Big Octorock Blood_

_ Blue Chu-Chu Jelly_

_ Zora Egg_

_ Hot Spring Water_

_ Poe Spirit_

_ Fairy_

"Huh. Doesn't sound too difficult." Dark Link shrugged.

"Ah, but no one knows where the sacred tree bark is," Koume cut in.

Dark Link groaned. "Everything must be so hard," he sighed.

Ruto was apparently unaffected by the impossibility of the task. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find the cure!"

o~o0o~o

Link: …Um? Where am I in this chapter?

Dark Link: No where.

Sorceress: Look who reviewed! WE GOT REVIEWS!

Link: RawkHawk2.0…cookie for you; thanks for the compliments…LinkLuver3…two cookies, no matter how much you drag me around…robdawg91…cookie; Sorceress has been motivated.

Dark Link: we love you guys.

Sorceress: But I thought you loved me! _(Cries)_

Dark Link: _(Hugs Sorceress) _I do, I do.

Link: o_0 Please review…?


	4. Ch 2: The First Ingredient

Link: Seriously. You really should update _The Adventure of Seventh Grade. _

Dark Link: Where do you get off, telling Sorcie what to do?

Link: Since when has Sorceress been "Sorcie?"

Sorceress: It's a nickname only Darkie can use.

Link: What is with all the nicknames? What am I, Linky?

Sorceress: Yes, you are. And if I owned Zelda, that would be your real name.

Link: Would not.

Dark Link: Shut up, Linky.

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch. 2: The First Ingredient**

"This is easy," Dark Link stated, as they walked out of Koume's Potion Shop.

"We still don't know where the Sacred Tree Bark is, remember," Saria cautioned.

Dark Link glared at the young Kokiri. "I was trying to raise our party's moral," he retorted. "See? Big Octorock's right there."

Ruto rolled her eyes. "How do you plan on killing it then?" She asked mockingly. "It's in poisoned water. You can dive in if you want to, but I'm going nowhere near it."

Dark Link reached into his drawstring bag, producing a boomerang. Vaguely, he wondered how the little thing held all of his stuff; he'd never really thought about it. This wasn't the time to marvel at item holders, though. Right now he had to collect the Big Octorock's blood.

Tossing the boomerang, Dark Link deftly pulled a bottle out of his deceivingly small pouch. The boomerang came back just in time for the Octorock to die and for Dark Link to hold up the empty bottle at such an angle as to catch the boomerang inside of it. The blood drained out of the boomerang; Dark Link smiled triumphantly.

"See? Easy." Dark Link turned his head up proudly.

Saria frowned at him, then turned her head. "Do you hear rustling?" She asked, unaware of the vines slowly creeping up her legs.

Ruto cocked her head. "No, but I-ah!" The Zora princess screamed as she noticed that there were actual plants using her as a climbing pole.

Dark Link swung his sword at the vines that seemed to be trying to choke him; he succeeded in cutting off the quickly growing stems, but they just continued to grow at the severing point, sporting a pair of cute little leaves where the incision had been.

"What in Farore's name _are _these things?" He yelled, making random slices with his sword.

"I have no idea!" Saria shot back; she tripped soon afterwards trying to assist Ruto. "Help!" She added as the vines began to drag her away; the vines ensnaring Dark Link and Ruto seemed to be doing the same.

In another five minutes, the clearing bore no traces of the group that had been in the process of saving the majority of the land's population.

o0o

Saria opened her eyes blearily. "Ruto? Dark Link?" She whispered.

"I'm here," Dark Link called back weakly. "Where's Ruto?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should find her?" Saria suggested. "Umm…where are you?"

"I can't tell; it's not bright enough to see," Dark Link replied. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he had hit his head on the way to this…whatever it was; wasn't he supposed to see better at night?

Oh. Maybe he should try opening his eyes. He was just getting around to it…post-traumatic stress effects, maybe?

"Okay. I know where you are now," Dark Link stated, making his way over to Saria. He tapped her shoulder once he reached her, causing her to jump and cry out.

"Eek-oh, it's you. Do you know where we are?" Saria asked. She sat down and sighed.

"I think we're in a cell of some kind; I'm not sure, though." Dark Link sat down beside Saria, straining to take in the cavern, which was cast in a twilight-ish glow. "Aha!" Dark Link exclaimed. "We can get out over there." Taking Saria by the hand, he crawled over to a far end of the cell.

Saria could see nothing special about this place. "What do you mean, 'we can get out here?'" She inquired.

Dark Link sighed exasperatedly. "There's a tunnel here. I'll go in first; if I make it, you come after me." He began to worm his way through the passageway. It was rough going; he barely fit the thing. Not to mention its unexpected twists and turns. Dark Link estimated that he smacked his face into a wall at least five times. Well, no one said that it would be easy.

He groaned as he wiggled out of the tunnel; Saria popping out a short time later looking all bright and perky; apparently her smaller size made it easier for her to navigate the near-labyrinth.

Dark Link, after complaining about his bruises heartily, scanned the area for any recognizable features. It appeared that the two-thirds of the party were back at the Big Octorock's habitat. "Still no Ruto," Dark Link muttered. Sliding down the cliff, he beckoned for Saria to follow. Saria hopped down reluctantly, and was met at the bottom by…monkeys?

"For the love of Din…" Dark Link swore. "What are they doing here?"

"Your friend! She is being held at the Deku Palace! A sacrifice, she is; I will take you to her!" The monkey ran off, Dark Link and Saria in hot pursuit.

About a mile later, Dark Link slid to a stop. Desperately trying to regain his breathe, he raised his hand. "Wait," he panted. "Can you…sit down…and…explain what's happening?"

The monkey turned and ran back. "The king went funny after the princess went into fever. Now he sacrifices innocents to appease the gods. He thinks that that will cure his princess, but he's wrong!" The monkey squirmed. "Got to get going!" He stood up and dashed off. Dark Link gave a final pant, then sprinted after the small primate.

o~o0o~o

Dark Link grunted as he tripped, got up, and began running for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was lightheaded with hunger; he now realized that he hadn't eaten since he'd left Hyrule; that had been two days ago. Saria was keeping pace with the monkey nicely. Dark Link wondered how she did it before remembering that she was the Sage of the Forest and was completely in her element; they were traveling through a swampy-woodsy place.

"We are here!" The monkey called. Dark Link almost cried with relief as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees beside Saria, who wasn't even winded.

"Your friend is in the palace!" The monkey pointed. "Good luck!" He ran away; Dark Link was exasperated. How much farther did he have to run?

As it turned out, not much farther. After twenty more minutes of fairly easy running, Saria and Dark Link arrived at the entrance to the Deku palace; two guards barred their progress.

"You shall not pass, pi! Inside is the palace, pi!" The guards squeaked.

"Yeah?" Dark Link challenged, drawing his sword; the combination of hunger and exhaustion was having foul effects on him. "I think I have every right to pass." This said, he swung his sword between the two guards. They scurried away from the blade's merciless arc, leaving a path for Saria and Dark Link to utilize.

"'You shall not pass.' Hmph," Dark Link snorted, racing down the hall. "If the Deku King's done anything to Ruto, I'll kill them. After I thank them."

Saria, running beside him, ignored the comments as she listened into the sounds coming from the throne room. Almost like a…scream. She shuddered and hurried on. The screams sounded like Ruto. _Hold on! We're coming!_

The bustle of the throne room continued as Dark Link and Sari burst in. Ruto, apparently unconscious, slumped against a large Deku scrub, who was holding something silver and shiny up to her throat. The Deku King was chanting something in his own language; Dark Link thought it sounded threatening.

A hush fell as a weak "Excuse me," rang across the room. A small, frail-looking Deku scrub had just entered the room; she was easily recognizable as the Deku Princess. "But I don't believe we should be sacrificing my savior's friend."

"Ria?" The Deku King rumbled. "You should go back to your chambers. You will tire yourself."

"I am sorry, Father; but I believe I have a duty to my people. Now, do you remember when I disappeared? A boy named Link rescued me. This is he; we owe him." Ria gestured towards Dark Link.

Dark Link smirked. "Close, but no Triforce. I'm Dark Link."

Ria waved him away. "Close enough. Now…" She trailed off. "I'm willing to let your friend go, on one condition."

"Yes?" Dark Link asked eagerly; the sooner this was over with, the sooner he got food.

"You must ensure that we receive the cure first." Ria wavered. "And if you don't…" She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I shall send my soldiers out; they will hunt you down to their last moments." She collapsed, and several attendants rushed to help her.

Dark Link shrugged. "Sure," he replied, taking Ruto out of the Deku King's arms and placing her in his own.

Sustenance was soon to come.

o~o0o~o

"For a shadow he's got a big appetite," Ruto muttered, watching Dark Link wolf down his meal.

Saria nodded. "I'm hungry too."

"I'm glad my eating habits are so well observed," Dark Link retorted, cheeks bulging. Never had such a simple meal tasted so good. And sleep would be even better. He could already feel the sweet, soft bed…that is, if he didn't end up sleeping on the floor. "Well, anyway, 'night," he added, yawning and stretching.

Ruto sighed as she watched him leave. "Sometimes I wish…" she murmured, fingering Zora's Sapphire longingly.

"Wish what?" Saria asked, curious.

"Well, see, my father's been talking to me about needing to get a husband for a long time." Ruto frowned, tears slipping down her cheeks. "The closest thing I had to someone decent was Link, but you know that our class would never allow it, and I don't think he thought of me as any more than a friend." Ruto sighed softly.

"Oh," Saria replied. "There's hope for you yet, and he's close by, too." Her eyes flashed briefly. "Dark Link has good ideas. I think I'll follow his lead. See you in the morning."

Saria left the table, but Ruto sat and thought on Saria's words for a long time.

o~o0o~o

Sorceress: Hee…Dark Link's theme is _Diego's Goodbye, _from _Mask of Zoro_.

Link: And how does this pertain to our conversation…?

Dark Link: Who cares? That's a cool song.

Sorceress: Yeah. Oh, and RawkHawk2.0 gets a cookie for reviewing.

Dark Link: Uh-huh, and if you review, you too can have a cookie.

Link: So review, 'cause it makes Sorceress update faster and gets us closer to the climax.

Sorceress: Which won't involve Link, probably!

Link: WHAT?


	5. Ch 3: Fairies and ChuChu Goo

Sorceress: …This being the chapter after the last chapter…

Dark Link: …We thought we'd do something special!

Link: Like have a Disclaimer!

Sorceress: I do not own Zelda. If I did, Hyrule, nay, the world, would succumb to my evil wrath.

Link: How comforting.

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch. Three: Fairies And Chu-Chu Goo**

"So what now?" Saria asked.

The party had been wandering aimlessly for about half an hour, unsure of which ingredient to pursue. Dark Link said that they should go for the Hot Spring water, Ruto wanted to find the Zora Egg, and Saria…

Saria just wanted to stop circling the field.

"I've got it. Let's go for the Chu-Chu Jelly, since we can't decide on anything." Dark Link set off resolutely towards a group of bushes, Saria and Ruto trailing behind.

"They're just bushes. What do you expect to glean from that?" Ruto watched as Dark Link began poking around the thick undergrowth. "There's nothing here."

"Yes there is," Dark Link replied. "A hole. It probably leads to a grotto of some sort." Reaching down and groping the sides of the abyss, he muttered. "We'll fit."

With no further explanation, he wormed his way down, dirt and pebbles getting flung around beside him. As he disappeared, he called back up, "Come down when I yell for you!"

Ruto sighed. She did not understand him, doubted she ever would. From her right, Saria stamped her feet impatiently. Apparently, the urge for Chu-Chu jelly was stronger in some people than in others. "Seriously, Saria. Why are you so eager to reunite with Dark Link?"

Saria shrugged. "I don't know. There's only two of us now, Dark Link's the only who can really fight, and anything could attack us. I'm out of Deku Nuts." She sighed. "And Dark Link is the closest thing I have to Link."

Ruto was about to ask Saria how she could possibly think of Dark Link as anything close to Link when she realized that Saria had been friends with Link for a much longer space of time than Ruto. How long had Saria agonized over where Link was before Ruto had met him? At the time, Ruto had thought of Link as a tool to keep from engaging anyone, but Saria…

There was a deep connection between Saria and Link. Saria was probably longing to see her friend again.

Ruto was shaken out of her thoughts by a shout from Dark Link. Saria jumped down the hole, followed closely by Ruto. Vaguely, Saria thought about the connection to the fall into Termina.

"Oof!" Saria gasped as she hit the bottom of the hole. "That hurt."

"I know," Ruto groaned. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Saria replied. "But do you hear…music?" She began to pursue the sound.

The music was sweet and mournful and spoke of the despairs of existence, Saria decided. The song was definitely being played on an ocarina, though it was lower in pitch than Saria's own. "Lament" fit in the title somewhere; the music made Saria's heart ache with empathy.

Drawing out her own instrument, she produced a harmony; varied, quiet rhythms went into the making. She wondered who the other musician was.

It wasn't until she'd reached the end of the song that she realized that she'd left Ruto behind, that the door had slammed shut, and that she was now in a room of incomparable beauty.

The room was dark, but luminescent crystals cast the room in a silvery-blue glow. And on the other side of the room was…

Dark Link. Sitting on a rock in a halo of silver, playing an ocarina. So he was the other musician!

"Dark…Link?" Saria asked in confusion. "That was you?" She stepped forward awkwardly.

Dark Link looked up. "Well, yeah. Who else would be, excluding you?"

Saria shrugged. "I guess you're right. Oh, I left Ruto behind," she added as an afterthought.

"Good by me. Shall we?" Dark Link gestured towards an entrance to a passageway.

Saria nodded, and the intrepid party continued down the long, winding path, Dark Link taking the lead.

"Which way now?" Saria asked. The trail forked here, one path leading down, one leading up.

"Umm…" Dark Link blew his bangs out of his face deep in thought. "Chu-Chus prefer darkness to light, right?"

"Yeah…" Saria replied, uncertain as to where Dark Link was going.

"So I think we should take the path leading down." Dark Link nodded, venturing into the tunnel. In this room, there were five possible ways to go; in the middle was an engraved stone. Dark Link approached it.

"Music echoes not down the correct corridor?" Dark Link read in deep confusion. "What does that mean?"

Saria sucked on the mouthpiece to her ocarina thoughtfully.

"I've got it!" Dark Link exclaimed, taking out his own ocarina. Stopping at each opening, he made a complete circle around the room, blowing a note into each hole. The one on the far right turned out to be the tunnel that was not a dead end.

Saria slipped down the hole, Dark Link keeping pace beside her. As they exited the passageway, a formerly nonexistent door slammed shut behind them.

In front of the pair was the biggest Chu-Chu either of them had ever seen.

Pale blue and translucent in color, it roared and turned his eyes to the party. Dark Link tossed a bomb at it, more in annoyance than in an attempt to kill the beast. Dark Link succeeded only in getting the beast's attention. Good enough.

Dark Link, having turned the beast on him, drew his sword and tried a head-on attack; this worked, but ended in Dark Link's eventual tossing to the side.

The battle raged in this way for about fifteen minutes, Dark Link stabbing and the Chu-Chu tossing him to the side. That is, until the Chu-Chu decided that Saria was much better prey.

With a snarl, it turned on the Sage of Forest. Saria, completely undefended, raised her arms and gave an earsplitting shriek.

Dark Link didn't know what made him do it, but something did. Time seemed to slow as he sprinted towards the Chu-Chu and executed a Downward Stab.

Dark Link stepped back as the Chu-Chu writhed on the floor and finally dissipated into a blue, thick liquid. Bottling it calmly, Dark Link strode over to Saria and sat down.

Saria scooted closer to Dark Link and threw her arms around him. Tears streamed down her face as she took great shuddering breathes.

Dark Link, unconscious of the movement, wrapped his arms around Saria; Saria buried her head in his chest. Dark Link rested his head on her head briefly.

Once Saria had calmed enough to speak, she withdrew her head. "You got hurt," She stated, touching Dark Link's wrist, where a nasty cut was spurting blood.

"This? It'll heal." Dark Link stood up. "Now let's go find Ruto. I'm starving!"

o~o0o~o

"Oh, and while you were on your adventure, guess what I was doing?" Ruto raged. "I went looking for you and I found this." Ruto took out a blue, pulsing orb, which took the form of a fairy.

The fairy flew aimlessly around for a moment before catching sight of Dark Link.

"You!" She screeched, throwing her tiny body at him.

"Navi?" Saria asked incredulously.

Navi paused and Dark Link sighed in relief.

"Yes," Navi replied. "Where is Link? What is _he _doing here?" She added, turning to Dark Link.

"Well, some would call it saving Link's life and some would call it saving Hyrule. Whichever you would prefer." Dark Link glared at Navi.

Navi flitted closer to Dark Link. "What do you mean, 'saving Link's life?"

Dark Link examined a hangnail. "Oh, you know. Termina Fever, if you've heard of it. Link got it. Zelda too."

"What?" Navi bobbed up and down anxiously. "What is Termina Fever?"

Ruto stepped up. "See, it's an epidemic, and a deadly one at that. Dark Link, Saria and I are searching for the cure."

"Oh." Navi perched on Saria's shoulder. "In that case, shall I accompany you? I could probably be of some use."

Dark Link groaned. "Fine."

o~o0o~o

"Ow…" Dark Link muttered as Saria tightened the bandage on his wrist. "That hurts."

The party of four had retreated back to the Stock Pot Inn and was currently in a room attending to their personal matters.

"It'll hurt a lot more tomorrow if I don't bandage it properly," Saria replied.

Dark Link glared at her. "I could've taken care of it myself, you know."

"So? I owe you. You saved my life." Saria stared at him with her big sapphire eyes.

"Ssh!" Dark Link grabbed her arm. "Never mention it again."

"Why not?" Saria asked.

"Because." Dark Link glanced around to make sure no one was listening. It makes me feel so…so…emotional."

Saria laughed. "Okay; whatever you want." Saria smiled. "Now sleep. It's been a long day."

o~o0o~o

Link: So…the end of another chapter. When do I come in?

Sorceress: Later! Stop asking!

Dark Link: He's just jealous of my awesome power.

Sorceress: I know. RawkHawk2.0, cookie for reviewing.

Link: Review, so that you can taste the cookies…for they are Sorceress's special recipe.

Sorceress: _(Stuffing cookies into mouth) _Whose special recipe?


	6. Ch 4: A Shadow's Wanting

Link: Whatever you say.

Dark Link: Yeah, we don't own Zelda or that fanfiction!

Sorceress: Whoo…oh yeah, check out my poll. It's on my profile.

Dark Link: It determines the romantic fate of Termina Fever…the story that is. Not the disease.

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch. 4: A Shadow's Longing**

"Look kid, we're on a tight schedule." Dark Link glared at the young Goron in annoyance.

"You gotta ask a riddle. If you don't I'll scream!" The little Goron threatened.

Dark Link puffed his bangs out of his face. It was becoming a habit. "Fine. I race ahead when the sun is behind you; I shy to your back when the sun's at your head. What am I?"

The Goron boy stuck out his lip and pouted. "That's a hard one! No fair!"

"Hint: you're staring at one." Dark Link crossed his arms and shivered. "And make it quick! It's cold." Under his breath he added, "Winter. What a wonderful season for a pandemic."

Saria glared at him. "He's just a kid," she reprimanded.

Dark Link shrugged. "So are we," he replied.

A chill wind passed through the mountain; Saria and Ruto pressed together for warmth. Dark Link remained apart obstinately.

"Second hint. It is not the sky, ground, or otherwise. Now hurry up!" Dark Link groaned, vaguely wondering why nobody thought to make tunics layered.

The Goron, in the meantime, had been carefully contemplating the riddle. Suddenly, his features lit up. "You're a shadow!" He exclaimed.

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough. Can we please pass?"

The Goron nodded. Ruto, Saria and Dark Link hurried past him, Dark Link muttering, "Idiot!" on the way.

o~o0o~o

"Stupid kid jeopardized the whole day." Dark Link unrolled the blankets. "We probably could've gone farther if it hadn't been for him."

Saria sighed. Dark Link had been in a bad mood ever since the riddle incident. And she knew for a fact that he'd eaten within two hours of the experience.

"Things will look better in the morning," she soothed, in an attempt to keep the party from coming to blows. "Have some chocolate." They'd been advised to bring some; it prevented hypothermia.

Dark Link grabbed his piece and stalked off. Ruto and Saria shrugged and shook their heads at each other.

Realization came to Dark Link, curled up in a blanket later that night. They didn't understand. They'd _never _understand.

o~o0o~o

_"You want, boy!" Ganondorf roars, striking the Hero's shadow across the face, sending him sprawling. "You don't have an identity-and you never will!"_

_ "You don't understand!" The shadow cowers in a corner as Ganondorf advances on him menacingly. "No…no, please! PLEASE!"_

"NO!" Dark Link woke up screaming. Beside him, Saria bolted awake as well; Ruto slept on.

"What happened?" Saria asked.

Dark Link lay back down, taking deep calming breaths. "Nothing," he replied. "Just a nightmare."

"Oh." Saria scooted closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Dark Link looked away. "No."

"It's good to talk about these sorts of things. Are you sure?" Saria cocked her head.

"Positive," Dark Link murmured sleepily, already exhausted from the nightmare.

"Well, if you do, I'm always here." Saria rolled over. Dark Link imitated her.

_"You are a shadow, boy. I expect you to kill the Hero of Time, nothing else." Ganondorf stares at the shadow coldly._

_ The shadow hangs his head in shame. "I…I am not capable of doing so, Lord Ganondorf."_

_ "Fool!" Ganondorf thunders. "You are a coward. I created you to be exactly like the Hero of Time; I have failed. Can you tell me why? Hmm, Dark Link?" Ganondorf is enraged, using the silky purr he reserves for only for his most dysfunctional servants._

_ The shadow raises his head. He is battered and bruised from the times when Ganondorf has used him as a toy to take his anger out on. "I…I…"_

_ "ANSWER ME, BOY!" Ganondorf is quivering with rage._

_ "Perhaps…there are some things you cannot change, my Lord. A human conscious, for example. Love." The shadow backs away in a futile attempt to escape._

_ Ganondorf's voice has returned to silk. "I expected an answer, Dark Link." He raises his hand to summon a sphere of magic to hurl at the shadow…_

"Dark Link…wake up." Saria shook Dark Link's shoulder. Dark Link opened his eyes, trembling from head to toe.

"Dark Link…We need to talk. And get you a sleeping potion or something." Saria scooted closer to him again.

Dark Link turned to face Saria. "Must we?"

"Of course! You can't just expect these things to go away by themselves!" Saria draped her blanket over the two of them before looking over at the sleeping Ruto. "I can't believe that she slept through that."

Dark Link shrugged. "Some people can do anything."

"I know…now tell me. What was your dream like?" Saria searched Dark Link's face intently.

Dark Link pulled his knees to his chest and looked into them as if in a trance. "Okay…in my dream, Ganondorf kept asking me why I didn't have the courage to kill Link. And when I couldn't say he…he…struck me, I guess. I never got to the end. You woke me up."

Saria nodded. "You looked like you were in pain." She scrutinized him. "You had two dreams. I'm assuming the one we just discussed was the second one?"

"Yeah," Dark Link confirmed. He looked uncomfortable, playing with his hands. "Do we have to go on? I'm getting really…really…nervous," he choked out.

Saria frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but we have to."

Dark Link sighed, not an annoyed sigh like Saria was used to, more a sad, remorseful sigh. "Way back when I was first created, I had ambitions. Hopes. Dreams. I was a lot more human than I am now; Ganondorf hated me for voicing them. He couldn't figure out why so…" Dark Link gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like a strangled sob. "He took it out on me." He stared off into the distance, talking more to what he was looking at than to Saria. "Ganondorf…you're a fool…there are many things you never bothered to understand…" Dark Link smirked ironically and gave a bitter laugh. "You succeeded really…you made me exactly like Link…conscience and all."

Saria watched him, concerned. "And these events really happened to you?"

Dark Link nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay…so I have to ask…why were you so upset over the riddle you made up?" Saria's deep blue eyes burned into him.

Dark Link rounded on her. He was reaching the breaking point. "Because," he snapped. "People call me a shadow but…" Tears, hot and fast, were pouring down his face. "I have my _own_ thoughts and my _own_ feelings. I hate it when they call me that." Saria wondered who "they" were, but it didn't matter, because the most unexpected thing Saria had ever seen happened then.

Dark Link broke down and cried, big gasping sobs. Saria stared at him. Dark Link did not cry; he was supposed to be the stoic one. So Saria did the only thing she could think of.

She reached out and pulled Dark Link's head onto her lap. "Shh…" she murmured… "Hush. I've got you; it'll be okay." She ran her fingers through his black locks.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Navi asked, settling into the gap between Saria and Dark Link.

Saria smiled at the fairy, and listened as Dark Link's tear jerking sobs turned to small little gasps.

Eventually, the three of them passed out in this position.

o~o0o~o

"And that's another ingredient down!" Ruto cheered as Dark Link bottled the spring water.

Dark Link offered her a rare smile. "Yeah," he agreed.

As they trekked down the mountain, Dark Link pulled Saria aside.

"You won't tell anyone about this?" Dark Link urged.

"Of course." Saria gave him a quick hug. "You have my word."

o~o0o~o

Link: So…um…

Sorceress: I guess I should pack up the poll. We all know how this will turn out.

Dark Link: Even so, all readers should review.

Link: Like RawkHawk2.0, who gets a cookie, and TUV Angel, who also gets a cookie.

Sorceress: You guys all rock this authoress.

Dark Link: Not as much as me, but…

Link: Oh, shut it.


	7. Ch 5: The Great Bay

Sorceress: Rage, scream the goddesses… _(Leaves with Navi)_

Link: Her story, Azelynn of the Desert was dissed by some "agents in the Mary-Sue department." Apparently they got some details wrong. And said that her author's notes were tasteless.

Dark Link: And they abandoned Azelynn in the Gerudo Desert. Sorceress is probably going to resurrect her.

Link: Sorceress doesn't own Zelda.

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch. 4: The Great Bay**

"Aha!" Dark Link exclaimed, swooping down and trapping a fairy that had been a butterfly until then. ("It pays by the hour to follow the Hero of Time around," Dark Link had said. "You learn some nifty things.")

"Another ingredient down." Ruto stamped her feet impatiently. "Where to next?"

"Interesting question," Dark Link replied. "The Great Bay, I think." He yawned. "But we sleep before then."

"And we train before that!" Saria piped up, sword she'd received from a Termina Fever victim who had begged her to keep it in hand.

Dark Link sighed pulling out his own sword. "Fine. Now don't forget. Parry, block, attack, repeat."

Saria attacked first; Dark Link raised his shield, easily deflecting the blow. Ruto watched with limited interest. She felt homesick and helpless here; she actually agreed with Dark Link (for once) about going to the Great Bay. It wasn't home, but it was better than nothing.

Saria, meanwhile, had somehow managed to pin Dark Link and was preparing to do the finishing move. Suddenly, Dark Link grinned at her, crimson eyes alight with the joy of outsmarting an opponent, and slammed his shield into Saria's stomach, causing her to reel back and lose her breath.

"That…that wasn't fair!" She gasped, clutching her chest.

Dark Link shrugged. "Enemies don't fight fair, so why should I?"

Ruto glared. "Shut up, Dark Link. You know, it's not widely accepted to go around shoving defense mechanisms into people's ribcages."

"She was asking for it! Almost literally!" Dark Link stretched and gave Ruto a withering stare before striding over to help Saria up.

Ruto offered no comment on the scene.

o~o0o~o

Saria woke up to the sensation of something warm nestled in the crook of her arm. _What is it? _She wondered, looking down.

"Dark…Link?" She asked in disbelief as the source of the heat shot up and scooted away hurriedly.

""You see…" Dark Link began. He couldn't technically blush, but Saria was sure that if he could, he would be. "I'm a restless sleeper."

"So I see. There really isn't enough space in here, is there?" Saria covered up for Dark Link wildly. Getting up, she stretched and yawned. "I guess it's too late to go back to sleep. Let's get going."

Dark Link nodded and poked the sleeping Ruto. "Get up, you lazy bum."

"It's four in the morning. Can't I have any peace?" Ruto groaned, turning over and pulling the blanket over her head.

"No." Dark Link grabbed her ankles and proceeded to drag her out of bed.

Ruto struggled, finally managing to free herself. She got up, sniffing, much insulted. "If we didn't have a time limit, I'd make you carry me."

Dark link shrugged. "Sorry, Your Highness. But life just doesn't work like that, now does it?"

o~o0o~o

"This is the Great Bay?" Ruto exclaimed incredulously. "It looks terrible."

Saria nodded in agreement, surveying the wide, empty, murky water.

"Probably Termina Fever's influenced this place too. Nayru did say it affected all races." Dark Link put a toe in the water cautiously. "But how do we get to where the Zoras are?"

Ruto smirked. "Leave it to me. I'll figure something out." Diving into the water, she called, "Now aren't you glad you brought along me?"

This left Dark Link and Saria to sit idly and contemplate whatever it was that had grown between them. What was it anyway? Friendship? Concern? Something bigger?

Dark Link chewed on a piece of bread, nursing a tingly feeling most resembling the sort of thing he'd felt during the moment when the party had been bantering about missing Hyrule. Strange. Suddenly he turned to Saria. "What is love?"

Saria spun around. "Why? Don't you know?"

Dark Link traced a circle in the sand. "Yeah, I know what it is, but I don't know what it _is._"

Saria nodded. "I completely understand. It's…" She trailed off, suddenly aware that though she could feel it, she had no idea how to describe it. "Umm…Love is something more than friends but less than enemies. Love is concern, and the feeling that you could spend your whole life with one person." She began to talk faster, realizing that she now knew what it was. "And last…love is comfort."

Dark Link blew his bangs out of his eyes and was silent for the rest of the wait.

o~o0o~o

"Any reason we're going to the crazy old professor's house?" Dark Link panted, struggling to keep up with Ruto's quick pace.

"Because he can tell us more about the Zora Egg!" Ruto replied as they reached the ladder leading up to the Lakeside Professor's house.

The professor greeted them warmly, with many offers of tea and cookies, which Dark Link accepted eagerly.

"So you want to learn more about the Zora Eggs, eh?" The professor asked, one eye bulging and one eye squinted.

"Mm-hm," Dark Link responded, mouth full. Swallowing, he continued. "We were hoping you could give us one.

"Unfortunately, I have none." The professor continued to stare at Dark Link, the difference between his eyes becoming more dramatic. "Wait a second, boy. Just what do you want with an egg?"

"Termina Fever, sir. The egg is part of the cure," Saria put in, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Mm…Termina Fever; I have studied this particular malady extensively. It is, I understand, particularly infectious. The onset of symptoms is rapid and those who frequent the sick are at a particularly high risk." The Lakeside Professor began to pace.

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "I think we would have got it by now if that were true. We've been all over Termina; assisting the healthy, comforting the dying, the works."

Ruto nudged him. "Comforting being used in its loosest sense."

"The risk never goes down, youngsters." The professor sat down again. "But enough of that kind of talk. I believe Mikau has an egg, the last one Laruto produced before her death; Mikau was heartbroken. Termina Fever took her life."

"Great! C'mon guys, let's go!" Dark Link stood up and nodded at the professor. "Thank you."

The Lakeside Professor waved and held out a bottle. "You'll be needing this."

Snatching up another cookie, Dark Link took his leave.

The professor shook his head sadly. "He doesn't know…"

o~o0o~o

"Oof!" Ruto grunted, recoiling. She'd been assigned to do this task, as she was a Zora and would fit in better than Saria or Dark Link. "I'm sorry."

The Zora she'd bumped into turned around and stared at her. "You…are you…Laruto?"

"N-no…" Ruto stammered; it was too late.

"Oi, Mikau! Laruto didn't die after all!" The Zora shouted.

"Oh, really? Send her in." The voice was sweet and somewhat melancholy.

Nervously, Ruto entered the room, where a male Zora (a very handsome one, at that) was sitting at the edge of a bed, intently watching a white pearlescent sphere in a tank.

His attention turned to Ruto. "She's not Laruto…" He murmured, a trace of disappointment lining his voice. "What do you want?"

"I-I need a Zora Egg. It's key to curing Termina Fever." Ruto swallowed hard.

The Zora cast a longing glance at the sphere in the tank. "If it's entirely necessary…then give me a bottle and I'll let you keep the egg."

Ruto handed him the bottle; he took it and scooped up the egg. Returning the bottle to her, he put a hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Mikau, guitarist in the Indigo-Gos." He stared at her for a moment. "You know, you are a very pretty Zora. What's your name?"

Ruto turned red in the cheeks and looked down. "I'm…Ruto. _Princess_ Ruto."

Mikau nodded. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"This?" Ruto inquired. The two Zoras were standing on a balcony. "What of it?"

Mikau took her hand and asked, quite seriously, "Is that an engagement ring around your neck? How much would I have to pay for it?"

o~o0o~o

"What?" Dark Link choked on a sip of his drink. "You actually engaged him? You barely know him!"

Ruto glared. "He's a nice person, and he needs a women to fill the gap Laruto left."

"Yeah, but is that legal? We're only thirteen!" Dark Link replied.

"No-I'll come back in seven years!" Ruto grinned.

Dark Link stared at her, vaguely wondering what he was missing.

o~o0o~o

Sorceress: What doesn't Dark Link know? What is he missing? All these answers and more in the next chapter!

Dark Link: You're back. What's that piece of paper?

Sorceress: It says: Contact Blazeflower to deal with Mary-Sue agents.

Dark Link: Those poor agents…Anyways, Link will now read the reviewer list!

Link: RawkHawk2.0, cookie…we're going to go mock the Mary-Sue agents now…eVeLyN kNoWs bEsT…cookie (your name is hard to spell! But we did it anyway!)

Dark Link: Why is it we always get two reviewers for every chapter?

Sorceress: We're cursed. Only reviewers can break it.

Link: By reviewing?

Sorceress: Yes.


	8. Ch 6: An Unecessary Prayer

Saria: I'm not a bad influence on Dark Link! And where is Sorceress?

Dark Link: Something about "samples," I think.

Link: That's not a good thing is it?

Saria: Knowing Sorceress, it isn't. But hey! She doesn't own Zelda.

Dark Link and Link: Yeah, but still…_ (Run off)_

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch 6: Unnecessary Prayer**

"Please, pray to the Goddess of Time for my little daughter's sake. She got Termina Fever!" A short, somewhat batty-looking man looked up at Dark Link pleadingly.

Dark Link muttered something about the Termina population's stupidity, then crossed his arms. "Fine."

As he walked off with the man (and apparently father) across the dry plains of Ikaya Canyon Ruto and Saria discussed what had just taken place.

"I never expected him to do it!" Ruto hissed.

Saria shifted her feet on the hard-baked ground. "I know, but…" She kicked up a cloud of dirt. "People can do things completely out of their character."

Ruto rolled her eyes. "You're so sentimental, Saria. Besides, Dark Link will probably walk out on the guy anyway."

"Maybe not," Saria replied as Dark Link's form faded into the horizon.

o~o0o~o

_My Goddesses, it's creepy in here, _Dark Link thought as he walked down the long corridor towards a doorway out of which light emanated faintly. Voices, long since detached from their owners, caressed his ears softly. Dark Link allowed himself a small grin. _It's the perfect place for Poes._

"There she lies." The man broke into Dark Link's train of thoughts. "I'd pray myself, but…we live so far out; I don't know any."

Dark Link shrugged and entered the room.

The little girl, Paula, her name was, writhed on the bed, in obvious discomfort; from where he was standing, Dark Link could feel the fever rolling off her in waves. Reluctantly, he knelt beside her and clasped his hands together, wrinkling his nose at the stench of sickness reverberating around the room.

"Dear Goddesses, you who reign above mortals and immortals alike, I ask you to preserve this being as you would your own." Dark Link put as much emotion into the prayer as he could. "May she live to see the light of tomorrow and the light of many tomorrows hereafter. Relieve her of the burden of this dread malady, and let her be well for long afterwards." Dark Link continued, bringing in different wordings to recycle most of his already-used phrases. "Amen."

The man who had led him to this place beamed at Dark Link, face wet with tears; Dark Link merely stretched.

"Well, that's done. Now, can I ask you something?" Dark Link kneeled beside the old man.

"Anything, anything at all!" The man tittered. "You have done me such a service today!"

Dark link lowered his voice. "I need a Poe. Do you happen to have one?"

The man nodded hurriedly. "Of course, of course! Stay here; I will find you one immediately!" Jogging off, he disappeared down the hallway. Dark Link was left to himself.

He was tired. Why was he so tired? It had only been half a day; he'd gone whole days without exhaustion, but now…

He just wanted to curl up in a room at the Stockpot Inn and sleep.

o~o0o~o

"Here you go!" Paula's father smiled, handing Dark Link a bottle, which vibrated slightly as Dark Link took the bottle.

"Thanks," Dark Link replied, walking down the hall. "I think I can find my way from here."

However, Paula's father insisted on guiding Dark Link the whole way out, dragging Dark Link by the arm and breathing praise into his face.

"Thank you, good sir!" Paula's father waved at Dark Link.

Dark Link flicked his hand at Paula's father as he set off across the hard baked ground.

o~o0o~o

"I think we could get a couple more miles in." Saria surveyed the setting sun. "If we hurried."

Dark Link groaned quietly. At the moment he did not feel like doing so much as get up, let alone walking anywhere. His head hurt; he vaguely wondered if he was coming down with something.

"Dark Link? You okay?" Saria asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Dark Link assured her before standing up slowly. "Let's go, while it's still light out."

Saria stared at Dark Link nodded, before walking away from Ikaya Canyon and towards Termina Field, Ruto in tow. Dark Link followed behind, feet dragging.

It seemed incongruous that he should be thinking of Hyrule and the people they left behind, but he was. How was Link? Zelda? Were they even alive? Were they choking down useless medicine and wishing that Termina Fever was something you could combat with a sword and a shield? Did they even care, or was the fever racking their bodies too hard for them to focus on anything but surviving one more second, one more day?

"We'll stop here," Saria stated, dropping her pack and shaking Dark Link out of his train of thoughts. "It's too dark to go any further. I can't see a thing."

Dark Link nodded subconsciously, and unrolled his blanket. Goddesses, but his head was pounding. He wished that everyone would go away and let him sleep, but of course, Fate would never permit him to do that.

"Come help me with this, will you, Dark Link?" Ruto asked, beckoning.

"Fine…" Dark Link dragged the word out and began the long journey (or so it seemed) towards Ruto.

No rest for the wicked, it appeared.

o~o0o~o

Dark Link groaned and rolled over again. He had been beat the night before; the sun was peaking up over the horizon and he still hadn't gotten to close his eyes for more than a few minutes. At this point, he would kill for just an hour of deep, rejuvenating sleep.

"Argh…why do I feel so cold…" Dark Link threw the blanket over his shoulder, only to kick it off again as it grew too hot for comfort. "…When I'm so warm?"

Realization slowly began to dawn. "No, I can't…the quest…oh my Goddesses…"

Dark Link glanced over at Ruto and Saria's sleeping forms. "I'll make sure they never know."

o~o0o~o

Dark Link: Show of hands, how many of you saw that coming?

Sorceress: One, two, three…

Link: msfcatlover, two cookies…and…TRANSIENTFREEDOM, you…get…

Sorceress: Oh, take him already! _(Picks up Dark Link and puts him in front of TRANSIENTFREEDOM) _But take him somewhere else! I don't wanna watch!

Link: In fact, keep him 'till the end of the next chapter. Oh, and you get the cookie free.

Sorceress: Link! Prepare to act as a substitute for Dark Link!

Link: Aw, man…


	9. Ch 7: The Last Stand For Salvation

Sorceress: _(Sucking on Link's hat) _…I must…I need…Dark Link…

Link: Here. _(Hands Sorceress review pages)_

Sorceress: Oh, goody. 24 reviews! YEEEEESSSS!

Link: Sorceress doesn't own Zelda. And I don't know her.

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch 7: The Last Stand for Salvation**

"We've been looking for _hours. _Where is it?" Dark Link asked, looking defeated and tired; he looked like he could drop dead and there were bags under his eyes.

Ruto shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Maybe we should go to Clock Town? The townsfolk might know something." Saria suggested.

"Sure," Dark Link sighed. "Whatever you want." He began to walk towards Clock Town, Saria and Ruto waiting a while to follow.

"What happened to him? Shouldn't he have protested and walked off defiantly in the direction of some irrelevant location?" Ruto hissed.

Saria resumed walking, eyes on the ground. "I have no idea. I mean, I know he's changing, but so much, so fast-one day!"

Ruto copied Saria. "You mean he can change? I thought he was entirely incorrigible. Tell me how."

Saria, retelling the events up at Snowpeak, caught up to Dark Link. "Really, Dark Link, are you alright?"

Dark Link whirled around. "I'm fine, okay? Shut up."

Saria took a step back. _Why are his eyes so bright? So glassy? So…distant? _

Ruto passed her, muttering, "And…he's back. Hallelujah. Praise Nayru!"

Dark Link pointed to the Clock Tower. "We'll go there. There has to be something more than just appearance."

Saria and Ruto followed uncertainly.

o~o0o~o

"There it is!" Ruto exclaimed. "A teeny little tunnel. How did we not notice this before?"

"I'll go first," Saria stated solemnly, crouching down and squirming through it, emerging on the other side quickly; it was not a long passageway.

"Ugh…small tunnels. I hate these." Dark Link appeared next to Saria and Ruto, complaining irritably and wiping sweat off his brow, face nearly ashen.

"Shall we get going?" Saria asked briskly, in an attempt to keep Dark Link from questioning the desire to continue the journey.

Actually, now that Saria thought of it, walking across the field the party had just entered, the quest for Termina Fever's cure was drawing to a close. One more ingredient and they could return to Hyrule, and thus, to their normal lives.

Did Dark Link have a life? Did he do things for the sake of doing them, or was he purely interested in what he needed to survive? Was he ever lonely? Link, on one of the rare trips he'd made to see Saria, had mentioned a shadow standing beside an old dead tree that didn't actually exist. How sad and alone Saria would feel if she had to wait for eons, forgotten, just to serve a single purpose? No wonder Dark Link didn't like Ganondorf. In a way, Ganondorf had committed an act of torture.

"So we just cross the bridge?" Ruto asked, bringing Saria back to reality.

"It looks kind of rickety…" Dark Link seemed wary. "But I'll go first." Stepping cautiously, he managed to make it halfway across the bridge before an overwhelming wave of nausea overtook him and he staggered to the side rope, clinging to the edge and overlooking the deep abyss below him. Sucking in a huge lungful of air, he shut his eyes and retched out something foul-tasting, the worst thing he'd ever tasted. It disappeared over the side of the bridge never to be seen again.

"D-Dark Link!" Saria cried, rushing towards him as he continued to dry heave.

That's when the bridge collapsed.

Thinking extraordinarily fast for someone who had just finished emptying the contents of his stomach, Dark Link took out his hookshot and pointed it at the wall, catching Saria as he sped towards solid earth.

Once they had reached their destination, Saria wrapped her arms around Dark Link and struggled for a better hanging-on-for-dear-life position. She froze.

"You're so hot," she murmured.

"Uh…thanks, I guess," Dark Link replied hoarsely.

"No…not that kind…you…" Saria gave a small start. "You didn't get Termina Fever, did you?"

"No; what gave you that impression?" Dark Link tried to act casual, but he was shaking with chills, even if Saria couldn't feel them, his head ached, and everything was a blurry picture.

He wanted to go lie down and take some red potion. If he could hold it down long enough to block out the pain; he felt as though he would puke if someone so much as mentioned eating.

"You didn't want to eat anything today or last night." Speak of the demons. Dark Link swallowed hard.

Saria continued. "You have a fever, you just choked up something unspeakable, you've been complaining about your head hurting, and…and…" She shot him an anguished look. "And…oh, Dark Link, you're just not _you _anymore."

Dark Link began to reel in the chains. "So? That could describe almost any-" here, a heavy coughing fit interrupted him. "…illness," he finished.

Saria didn't press it, but she knew that Dark Link was wrong.

o~o0o~o

"Think this is the Sacred Tree Bark?" Dark Link asked, walking towards a huge tree standing guard over a small clearing. Stopping abruptly, he turned to the entrance and gasped. "Oh…my…divine…Nayru. That is a big Stalfos."

"And I don't think it wants to help us…" Ruto put in, staring in horror at the skeleton lumbering around and giving displeased roars.

"Watch out!" Saria shrieked, diving away from the Stalfos's rapidly swinging sword.

Dark Link brought out a bomb and hurled it at the Stalfos; it was a weak toss but it got the monster's attention. Ruto took the opportunity to use some of the special moves Mikau had taught her, giving the Stalfos a quick zap of electricity. The Stalfos changed course again, in the process it gave Dark Link a nasty cut across the chest. Saria charged at the beast. Swinging her sword in a wide arc-Link would have been proud-she succeeded in breaking off a couple of the Stalfos's bones.

As the fight progressed and Dark Link did less and less and less fighting and more and more coughing, he withdrew to catch his breath. Funny, but he was leaning up against the Sacred Tree. Deceptively calm, he withdrew his sword and began to scrape the bark off of the tree.

"Dark Link!" Saria called; Dark Link turned around. "We're going to use our powers as Sages to defeat the Stalfos. You have to distract it." In between dodging the blows the Stalfos was making, she managed to shoot him a meaningful look. "I know you're weak," she encouraged. "But just hold the Stalfos off; Ruto and I can handle the rest." Clasping hands with Ruto, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Dark Link stood up shakily, grabbed his hookshot, and aimed it at the Stalfos. The beast lurched around, roaring, and made for Dark Link, who executed a roll.

The odds of Dark Link's victory were growing more unlikely by the minute; Dark Link felt sick and dizzy.

"You have to hurry!" He shouted. "I can't hold out any more! Help me!"

Saria nodded at Ruto and they both stuck their hands out; energy seemed to be radiating from their very cores. The Stalfos paused mid-strike, completely paralyzed.

"Stab it-now!" Saria called out.

Summoning the last reserves of his energy, Dark Link bunched his muscles and thrust his sword through the Stalfos's middle.

A brilliant, blinding, white light issued from the beast, and it exploded, bones scattered everywhere. Saria and Ruto were forced to shield their eyes.

From the wreckage, out stumbled Dark Link, bark clutched in his hand. He grinned triumphantly, bleeding in several places, and flushed with fever.

Then he collapsed.

o~o0o~o

Dark Link: Why did it have to be me? WHY ME?

Sorceress: Dark Link, you're back! _(Hugs Dark Link)_

Dark Link: Ack…choking…help…

Link: It is 2:30 in the morning right now. I don't know how Sorceress does it.

Sorceress: I have my ways…read the reviewers, Link.

Link: TUV Angel, cookie…LinkLuver3, six cookies 'cause you reviewed six times…deadaleta, cookie…msfcatlover…cookie, and PSI Objection, cookie.

Sorceress: That's right! You are all awesome, and it…oh wait. That speech is for the last chapter.

Dark Link: Yeah. And because we forgot last time, please review.

Sorceress: COOOOOKIES!


	10. Ch 8: Fever Dreams

Sorceress: Gah! TRANSIENTFREEDOM, take Dark Link and kiss him somewhere out of my sight!

Dark Link: o_0 Okay…

Link: Here we go again…

Sorceress: I don't own Zelda. If I did, only I would be able to be Dark Link's fangirl. But, I don't.

Link: She really doesn't. We promise.

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch 8: Fever Dreams**

_"You foolish shadow!" Ganondorf rages as Dark Link cringes away from the flogging he is receiving. "You failed to defeat the Hero of Time; you are equal in power to him!"_

_ Dark Link bows his head. "My lord…he fights very well…"_

_ Ganondorf turns on Dark Link, fury etched in every crevice of his face. "Miserable, lowly, copy! My weakest minions are better than you; they, at least, can claim to be unique! You, on the other hand, are just a ridiculous duplicate of a ridiculous boy!"_

_ Dark Link looks away. The words hurt more than the whip does._

_ Suddenly Ganondorf stops. Turning around, a small, wicked smile on his face, he forces up Dark Link's head. "I suppose that you shan't mind the Water Temple? You must have grown to love it while you waited for the Hero."_

"No…" Dark Link turned over.

_Dark Link shakes his head. "No…please…don't make me go back there…I tried, my lord…"_

"Please…"

_"And you failed, Shadow." Ganondorf smirks maliciously. "Good-bye…" Ganondorf raises a hand to teleport Dark Link back to the Water Temple…_

"DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" Dark Link bolted upright, coated in sweat.

"Hush. You're fine," Saria soothed, hand on Dark Link's arm.

Dark Link propped himself up on his elbows, trying desperately to make sense of the situation. _So we were fighting a Stalfos, and then… _His mind went blank after that.

"You collapsed after you killed the Stalfos," Saria said, seeing the look of confusion on Dark Link's face. "We managed to get back to the inside of the Clock Tower, but by then you were so weak…" Saria gave Dark Link a compassionate look. "We thought we would stop here. Ruto's buying food right now."

Dark Link massaged his temples. "Wish she'd buy red potion…"

"I don't think it would really help." Saria put a hand on his forehead. "See, you're much too feverish for it to have any kind of effect." She shot him another look. "Sorry your head hurts, though. Maybe I can kiss it better?"

Dark Link laughed, but it turned into a coughing fit that robbed him of whatever strength he'd regained by sleeping. Moaning, he hit the pillow. "I can't…"

"I know. Sleep; I promise you'll feel better when you wake up." Saria stroked his damp hair.

Dark Link's eyes fluttered close and he obeyed her, falling into a shallow, fitful, sleep.

o~o0o~o

"How is he?" Ruto whispered, stealing into the Clock Tower with the ease of a thief, arms full of paper bags.

"Not great. He dozed on and off, but he barely gets anything from it, and his head is so hot…" Saria glanced at Dark Link, who was tossing and turning and muttering something unintelligible. "We need the blue potion as soon as we can get it."

"Oh." Ruto set down her burden gently. "How much farther can he make it, though? Could his body survive the trip to Koume?"

"That's what I'm worried about." Saria peered into the bags. "You did get what we needed, right?"

Ruto nodded. "Blankets are really hard to fit in these tiny little bags…" She complained. "And d'you know how long I searched before I found a shopkeeper who wasn't dying of Termina Fever?"

"Sorry," Saria replied. "But we have to have food."

"'Need food.' Ha," Ruto snorted. "You mean Dark Link needs food, right? Good luck getting him to eat it. He's not going to have that big of an appetite." She turned. "Why are you so worried, anyway? Dark Link's tough. He'll pull through."

Saria shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen a Termina Fever victim live. They've all died, and if Dark Link dies…" She paused. "…I don't know what I'll do."

Ruto dismissed Saria with a wave. "Are you kidding? We've got the cure. I mean, we've got the stuff to make a cure. Dark Link's not going to die. You just wait and see."

o~o0o~o

"No, Morpha, two more minutes," Dark Link groaned, pulling the blanket over his head in response to Saria's shaking him awake. "I'm too tired. The Hero won't be here for another hour."

"Why is he talking about Morpha? It's dead." Ruto stared at Dark Link in annoyance.

"Who's Morpha?" Saria asked quizzically.

"Morpha is a tentacle demon from the Water Temple." Ruto turned her head to face Saria. "So I have no idea as to why Dark Link is mentioning it."

Saria touched Dark Link's forehead for what Ruto saw as the umpteenth time. "I don't know…" Saria murmured. "But he seems pretty hot. Maybe he's delirious?"

"Oh, great. Won't that be helpful." Ruto glared at Dark Link as though it was his fault, which, in a way, it was. "Oh, why must we be plagued with this?"

Saria shrugged. "Why should anyone? Other than the fact that two of us are Sages and one of us is the shadow of the Hero of Time, we're really no better than the rest."

"Oh yeah, we've got no status. Geez, Saria, wake him up so we can get moving." Ruto threw off Dark Link's blanket. "C'mon, Dark Link. Wake up and smell the roses."

Dark Link made a low, "mmmph" noise and rolled over. "I can't… stay…awake…Just another hour, Morpha." He turned his fever-glazed eyes on Saria and Ruto, then began to cough into his hand pitifully; once he finished he mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" Ruto leaned in closer to Dark Link.

She could barely make out Dark Link's reply. "I don't feel well. Now leave me be, Morpha, let me sleep!" Dark Link trembled and huddled deeper into the blanket. More quietly, he added, "I'm so tired…"

Ruto took a step back, backing away from Dark Link. Without his usual temperament, Dark Link was almost a new person. And Ruto wasn't sure if she liked the new one any more than she did the old.

o~o0o~o

"No…! I don't want any!" Dark Link shook his head frantically, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Ruto challenged. "I'll force it in if I have to." As Dark Link opened his mouth to protest, Ruto shoved the spoon she was holding into it, panting triumphantly.

Dark Link's face contorted, and he choked up everything he'd eaten in the past day (almost nothing, in other words.) Gasping for breath, he lay down; Saria took a rag, dipped it in water, and washed his face off.

"Here, this should help," she soothed, before turning to Ruto with a look that plainly asked _how soon until we get the cure?_

"Goddesses almighty, Saria, take a walk with Navi. Shoo, shoo." Ruto waved Saria away.

Saria looked back a moment, before taking off in the direction of the Swamp.

o~o0o~o

Saria slid to a stop, Navi coming to halt beside her.

"Saria…is there something wrong?" Navi inquired.

Saria fell to her knees, head in hands. "Yes…yes, everything is wrong! Dark Link is delirious, and I can't get through to him, and…" She sighed. "I want _him _back."

Navi bobbed up and down. "So is that why we're going to the Swamp?"

"Mm-hm," Saria replied, jogging towards her goal, Farore-bound on finding Koume. "And if I don't…" She stopped again. "…My whole world would end."

"I see," Navi agreed sagely, bobbing behind Saria.

Saria sat down wearily, fists clenched around the grass. Looking up, she realized that the telltale tree that guarded the Swamp was looming up ahead of her. Energy renewed, she leapt up and began racing through the passageway. A cure was close and Dark Link was saved.

o~o0o~o

"You were bad enough as it was. Why did you have to go get the stupid fever?" Ruto raged.

Dark Link stared up at her through a mask of pain and terror and delirium; nothing made sense, and did she have to be speaking so loudly? His whole body ached and he felt there was something he had to do, some obligation, but what…

"Dark Link? Are you even listening?" Ruto put her hands on her hips, an angry blush creeping towards her cheeks.

Dark Link shook his head, trying to remember, but it seemed so impossible; he felt so weak and ill…

His arms shot out, and he pulled Ruto towards him. "You…have to tell her…" He muttered. "Tell Saria…I…" A coughing fit interrupted him and he took his hands off her shoulders as his body shook with the effort of forcing the air out. Taking deep breaths, he continued. "L…love."

Ruto nodded, looking down. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she saw a shadow of Dark Link's former self as he gave her a small half-smile.

Her attention shifted as Saria sprinted into the clearing, holding a bottle of light blue liquid in her hand.

"We've got it!" She yelled joyously as she knelt beside Dark Link and uncorked the bottle. "We're saved."

o~o0o~o

Sorceress: NO, I REFUSE TO CALL THIS CHAPTER POINTLESS! IT WAS AWESOME!

Dark Link: Yeah, for you, anyway.

Sorceress: Shut up. Link, would you do the honors?

Link: Hawkelion, cookie…deadaleta…cookie; please don't threaten us…msfcatlover…cookie…TRANSIENTFREEDOM…cookie…Dinosour…cookie…LinkLuver3…cookie.

Sorceress: HOORAY FOR CAPS!

Dark Link: Just back away slowly and grab the insanity prescription…

Link: I don't think she has one…

Dark Link: Oh, no.


	11. Ch 9: Leaving to Return

Sorceress: _(In white lab coat) _Bakin' cookies…

Link: In a lab coat? And besides, it was my turn this week.

Sorceress: Oh no, you're not touching this, you infected forest stump.

Link: FOREST STUMP? What the Goddesses?

Sorceress: You started a pandemic!

Dark Link: That was you Sorceress…you poured the Termina Fever samples into the cookie dough…but I think we managed to keep it in control… _(Points to room marked "Biohazards;" acid appears to be seeping out from under the door)_

Link: If this is any indication, we're lucky Sorceress doesn't own Zelda.

Dark Link: Agreed…

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch 9: Leaving to Return**

"C'mon Dark Link…" Saria cajoled. "You won't get well just looking at it."

Dark Link sighed. "Fine," he muttered, picking up his spoon and starting in on the food unenthusiastically; after a few bites he set it down looking queasy.

Saria peered at him for a moment with mixed emotions, before taking away the bowl and replacing it with a small bottle of blue potion. "Keep it down," she told him.

Dark Link groaned; the stuff worked wonders but it was incredibly foul-tasting. "I can always hope." Uncorking the bottle and holding it to his lips, he wrinkled his nose as the fizz hit the back of his nose. "My Goddesses, I hate this."

"I'll bet you do," Saria replied, looking around for Ruto, who had gone on an expedition for more cure ingredients with Koume. "But it really helps, doesn't it?"

"I guess so." Dark Link curled up under the blankets and propped up his head with his hand, sipping the blue potion slowly. "How soon do you think we can leave this place?"

"I don't know," Saria said evasively. "Whenever you fell well enough, maybe." She stared at him, unconsciously stroking his ebony-colored bangs; he still felt feverish, though not as much. "Here." She changed the subject, feeling awkward. "Water will wash out the taste a little." Pressing the water into Dark Link's hand, she watched for his reaction.

Dark Link gave her a what's-with-you glance before cautiously tasting the drink, crimson eyes on Saria all the time. "So…" He tried to make conversation. "Where'd Ruto go?"

"You don't-" Saria started before remembering that Dark Link had been asleep when Ruto had left. "Oh yeah, she went with Koume and Navi to get more cure ingredients. I got left here, with you."

"Oh." Dark Link scooted forward. "So we're all alone."

Saria shrugged. "Yeah, you could say so. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Curious, I think." Dark Link stared at Saria, then, unexpectedly, threw his arms around her. "Thank you."

Saria flushed, pink coloring her cheeks. "For what?"

Dark Link didn't retract, if anything, he held her tighter. "For everything. For taking care of me." He tilted his head upward so that Saria could stare into his big crimson pools. "Are we in love?" He whispered.

Saria flushed still harder. "I…I really don't know, but…" _Oh, forget it. You know you are. _"Yeah, I think so," she concluded, returning the hug.

"Good." Dark Link closed his eyes and smiled, head on Saria's lap. "Because I really wanted to know." He drifted off then, leaving Saria to continue stroking his bangs.

This was an odd predicament; what had she done? And was this a real problem? She doubted it, but she was a Kokiri, of all things, and she wasn't going to grow up, was she? She had no idea, but at the moment she really didn't care.

o~o0o~o

"Okay…this is a bit awkward," Ruto stated warily. "What's Dark Link's head doing on your lap?"

Saria shrugged. "He fell asleep like this." Gently, she took Dark Link off of her lap and set him down underneath the covers before returning her attention to Ruto.

"Yes, and why was his head on your lap in the first place?" Ruto asked, obviously frustrated that Saria wasn't getting the terrible, terrible danger she was in. "C'mon, Saria. Face reality. He's a _shadow_."

Saria fingered a lock of her hair. "Dark Link and I are in love," she chirped. "We agreed on it."

Ruto stared at Saria incredulously. "Y-you…and…Dark Link? Really, Saria? And just how do you intend to proceed with this?"

"I haven't thought about it," Saria replied. "I thought that it would…you know…all sort of just fall into place. Like how little kids learn that true love's undying."

"But is it true love? This is Dark Link we're talking about. The shadow of the Hero of Time. The wielder of the Dark Master Sword, and all that stuff." Ruto shook her fist at Dark Link's sleeping form. "And he has an uncanny gift for sarcasm and verbal abuse."

"You think that because you've never been alone with him. He's actually anxious and unsure." Saria crossed her arms, glaring at Ruto. "Maybe if you we're a little bit nicer to him you'd see."

"He imprisoned me in the Water Temple, Saria! How can you be expected to appreciate someone like that, much less love the person?" Ruto flared.

"Do you appreciate Link, Ruto? Because he left us to die for seven years." Saria smirked an almost Dark Link-like smirk, knowing that she had Ruto in a corner.

"That was not his choice." Ruto frowned.

"And it was not Dark Link's choice to imprison you." Saria stood up; victory was hers. "Come on. Let's get the cure back to Hyrule."

o~o0o~o

"So what can I get you, hon?" The innkeeper asked upon receiving the blue potion. "Some Chateau Romani, or some ale, perhaps? You look like you could use a drink." She winked at Dark Link.

Dark Link looked away. "No-but I'll take red potion if you've got it."

The innkeeper blinked at him. "Really? It's not exactly something you take with your morning coffee." But, dismissing herself with a wave, she procured a flask of red potion, which she handed to Dark Link. "What about you two?" She gestured towards Ruto and Saria.

"No thanks, we're fine." Saria shook her head.

"Oh, I guess so." The innkeeper put her elbows on the counter and sat down. "So, you got the cure?" She lowered her voice. "How many people have you given it to?"

"Just you and him so far." Ruto pointed to Dark Link, who was leaning forward tiredly; he hadn't even touched his drink.

The innkeeper eyed him wisely. "I thought he was a little too pale." She winked at him. "Drink up, hon. This one's on the house."

"Thanks," Dark Link muttered, drawing the red potion towards him. "How much is a room here?"

"Twenty rupees…but I'll give you a discount," The innkeeper smiled. "Fifteen rupees."

Saria jumped up, tossing a few rupees on the counter. "C'mon, Dark Link. Let's go then." Taking Dark Link by the hand she ran upstairs, Ruto in tow.

o~o0o~o

Dark Link leaned over the garbage can, shaking uncontrollably. Nobody knew-he'd managed to run fast enough to avoid being sick in the room that fifteen rupees had bought, but still…

With an almighty gasp, he grabbed the sides of the basin, choking up the red potion he'd drank mere hours before. After that had come up, he spent around a minute dry heaving painfully, his throat making spasms long after the actual mess had appeared.

"S...Saria…" He whispered hoarsely, sitting down, exhausted. "Where are you…?" He grabbed his knees, putting his head in between them. His breath came out in ragged pants, and the room felt like it was spinning. "Saria…I need you…"

Then, all at once, a pair of strong arms was lifting him up, cradling him like a baby.

"You'll be okay," Saria soothed. "Just relax."

Dark Link wrapped his arms around Saria's neck, burying his head in her chest, breath steadying out. He mumbled something incoherently as she trekked up the stairs, opened the bedroom door, and set him gently down on the bed; he felt eternally grateful to her.

Saria clambered into her own bed before Dark Link raised his head and called out softly "Wait! Stay with me!"

Saria shrugged and slipped across the room. "Okay then." She grabbed a fold of the blanket and lifted it so that she could crawl under the covers. Dark Link gave a small smile and curled up against the crook of Saria's arm.

"Thank you…" Dark Link closed his eyes, falling into a deep, reposeful sleep.

o~o0o~o

"So we're finally going?" Ruto asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Dark Link replied, shouldering a pack. "I guess we kind of waited too long."

Saria nodded, staring at Dark Link who seemed to be feeling better after the three days they'd spent at the Stockpot Inn. His appetite had returned as well, and that, as much as anything, assured her that all was well.

Dark Link, having finished his portion of the work, gestured towards the Clock Tower and started walking. "Let's go."

Saria and Ruto followed him closely as he opened the door to the inside of the Clock Tower. _We're going home._

o~o0o~o

"We're here!" Ruto cried, falling to the ground as they entered Hyrule Field.

Dark Link nodded happily, staring up at the moon that didn't look evil, breathing in the sweet, sweet air that smelled like home, wherever that was. "C'mon!" He yelled, breaking into a run as he headed towards Hyrule Castle.

"Wait!" Saria called after him. "Listen!"

Dark Link turned back, straining his ears to hear what Saria was hearing.

"Hold on, Malon!" Someone shouted. "Hold out! Goddesses, she's burning up!"

Dark Link walked in the direction of the sound, which happened to be the entrance to the Lon Lon Ranch. Kneeling down, he withdrew a bottle of blue potion, a quill, and a piece of parchment, onto which he scribbled a note. Setting the blue potion and note down, he turned around and headed for the castle. Saria got a glimpse of the note before she followed after him.

_One last hope._

o~o0o~o

Sorceress: This is an upbeat chapter…it won't be next time…

Dark Link: She's going to dedicate at least part of a chapter to Link and Zelda.

Link: Why do I get the feeling that I'll hate the next chapter?

Sorceress: Because you're paranoid! Read the reviewers, slave!

Link: LinkLuver3, cookie (squee is good…) msfcatlover, (we like happiness and lovey-doveyness too) cookie… ShadowLordl (yes, Veran…go away,) cookie…TRANSIENTFREEDOM (go ahead…kiss the shadow,) and…deadaleta.

Sorceress: THE MOON IS FALLING! _(Runs in circles) _OH MY GODDESSES!

Link: Oh geez.

Dark Link: Here, deadaleta. Take a cookie and be at peace. I'm not dead and I'm not sick.

Link: Please review. If you do, we can give Sorceress a tranquilizer.

Sorceress: Hey!


	12. Ch 10: Enemies Thought Long Dead

Link and Dark Link: _(Convulsing on floor)_

Sorceress: _(Hides bottle labeled "Termina Fever Samples-use at your own risk") _Oh, this is terrible! What happened to you two?

Ruto: You gave them the last of the cookies.

Sorceress: Oh…I forgot I had those…

Ruto: You shoved them down their throats!

Sorceress: It was the tranquilizers' faults! They gave me an insanity attack! Anyways, Dark Link, will you?

Dark Link: Sorceress…does not…own Zelda… _(Collapses)_

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch 10: Enemies Thought Long Destroyed**

Zelda clutched the windowpane, taking a deep breath to steady herself. Raising her head, she stared out the window, clammy hands tightening.

A large bonfire burned in the center of the city. The few remaining healthy ones approached the flames with wheelbarrows, dumping something into the blaze. What was it…?

Bodies. Oh Goddesses, they were dumping bodies into a fire. Zelda's head spun.

There were sounds, too. The clang of a mallet on a bell, counting up the dead, the pitiful call of a beggar women pleading for spare change. Zelda felt tears slip down her face. A few short weeks ago this place had been prosperous, blessed even; Termina Fever turned it into a wasteland almost overnight.

"Look at my city, Link," she murmured. "Look at what it has become."

"We couldn't have changed much, could we?" Link' voice was harsh and raspy, nearly unrecognizable. "If the Healers couldn't figure this out, I doubt we'd figure it out." He fell into a coughing fit here, hand pressed against his mouth; when he withdrew the hand, it was covered in blood, a ring of it. He stared at it, transfixed.

Zelda stared at him a moment longer before turning her attention to a pale servant standing in the doorway patiently. "What…what is it?"

The servant wavered a second before stumbling over to read the note clutched tightly in his right hand. "Your Highness is needed in the throne room," he mumbled before falling to the ground, dead.

o~o0o~o

How Zelda had managed to drag her fever-racked body to the throne room was a mystery to all bystanders; she doubted she'd ever know how she found the strength to do it either. Link's appearance was even more of a mystery.

However, Zelda held her head high, cold, unforgiving look on her face as she rose to meet the guest. Link stood behind her, leaning on his sword. He coughed up blood in waves, but kept his eyes on the door at all times; a man in black armor had opened it.

The armored man knelt in the middle of the throne room. "Zelda." He leered poisonously. "And you as well, Hero. I appear to have come at an ill-fated time."

"Ganondorf?" Zelda gasped; the color drained from her already pale face and the onlookers would not have been surprised if she had fainted then and there. She didn't, however, but remained where she was, staring at Ganondorf. "Indeed. Your visit was timed badly; several of my couriers have become ill." Zelda placed a hand on a pillar.

"And you are certain you are not among the infected, Your Highness? Ganondorf cocked his head. "You and the Hero are in a most pitiful state." He gestured towards Link, who had dropped to his knees with the effort of coughing; red was seeping out from between his fingers.

Zelda made no movement, merely replied, "With so many couriers bedridden, of course we are in a dilemma."

Ganondorf laughed. "Oh, dear, that's wonderfully humorous. A fantastic lie, really." Face becoming serious, he continued. "Now I'm willing to offer you a proposition…"

Zelda nodded. "Continue."

"I have a…slave, yes, on a journey for the cure to what you call Termina Fever. It should be returning within hours, if I have been monitoring it correctly. You can have the first bottles of it…on one condition." Ganondorf paused. "I want Hyrule."

"Hmm…" Zelda pondered. "That would depend. Who is this slave you speak of?"

Ganondorf smiled coldly. "Before its defeat at the Water Temple it was my most trusted minion. Of course, afterwards, I received no word from it and it thus fell even lower in my opinion; I still watch it with great interest, though. I call it…" Ganon smirked. "Dark Link."

Link's head shot up. "Dark Link? I thought I'd killed him."

"Shadows never die my dear Hero…unlike you." Ganon smiled evily.

"Well, they can come pretty dang close." Ganondorf turned around to reveal Dark Link standing in the doorway, Saria to his right and Ruto to his left.

"You!" Ganondorf spluttered, as Dark Link trod past the King of Evil impassively. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Dark Link replied. "You could have at least given me a gender. You did before." He handed the package he was holding to Saria and drew his own sword. "That's enough, Ganondorf. It's time to end this." He smirked. "For the person I love…" He gave Saria a long gaze.

Ganondorf stared blankly before laughing cruelly. "You? Love? My Goddess Din, you're better than Zelda." Raising a hand he grasped Dark Link's collar. "Stop it, Shadow."

Dark Link turned his head to lock his garnet eyes with Ganondorf's gold ones. Shaking himself loose, he walked away, crimson orbs still burning into his creator's. "I don't take orders you anymore." His fist tightened around his sword. "Who knows…maybe your greatest creation will be your downfall." With that, he charged Ganondorf, swinging his sword; Ganondorf blocked the blow just in time.

"Foolish copy!" Ganondorf raged, returning the blow, which Dark Link barely dodged.

The battle then started in earnest, with both fighters pulling out all the stops, things they would never use in regular combat. Ganondorf unleashed a ball of magic, Dark Link parried, sending it back to Ganondorf; this too was blocked, to be returned to Dark Link, who wasn't fast enough. The sphere of energy hit him and sent him sprawling, blood splattering the carpet. In the midst of it all, while Ganondorf was sneering triumphantly, blade extended, Dark Link disappeared.

"Ah, shadows…cowards, all of them," Ganondorf gloated. "You were an easy victory."

"Let's not get cocky," Dark Link replied jumping nimbly onto Ganondorf's sword. "Lest you become careless." With that, Dark Link prepared to administer the final blow on Ganondorf.

Ganondorf, thinking quickly, dropped his sword; Dark Link fell to the ground and Ganondorf pointed his sword at Dark Link's neck. "Of course not." Ganondorf pressed the blade against Dark Link's throat. He wished this most foolish, most repulsive creature to die a slow painful death. Termina Fever sounded like a wonderful way; he had heard that immunity was not for life. All he needed was Link or Zelda…overpowering them would be a simple task.

Beads of blood were beginning to form at Dark Link's neck. All Ganondorf needed to do was to weaken the shadow to the point where resistance would be nonexistent. Then he would take Zelda, yes, force her to kiss Dark Link; if Dark Link was truly in love with one who was not Zelda, then this would hurt Dark Link even more. He doubted this, though. Dark Link was a shadow and therefore could not feel love.

Dark Link's struggles were growing more feeble by the second. _Hurry, Saria! Come back here _now! _Why in the world did I send both Ruto and_ _Saria with Link and…wait a minute…where's Zelda? _The next thing he knew, a warm, feverish mouth had been pressed against his own. _She's not Saria…_ He opened his eyes to see Zelda, head held to Dark Link's via Ganondorf.

"Dark Link!" Saria came running back into the room, stopped when she caught sight of Dark Link. "You…" She turned her attention to Ganondorf. "You filthy…" She pulled out her sword. "Horrid…" She walked forward slowly. Then, yelling something unspeakable, she charged Ganondorf, and before he could react, Saria had driven her sword in the back of his head.

Ganondorf let out a terrible roar, taking his hands off of Zelda's head. Zelda collapsed to the ground, and Ruto came to take her away.

Saria held Dark Link's hand in hers as she watched Ganondorf disappear in a shaft of light. Dark Link looked up at her, smiled, and buried his head in her neck, invisible tears running down his face.

Saria picked him up and slowly began to walk towards the doorway to the castle as the first rays of sunlight descended upon the two.

She felt so much taller.

o~o0o~o

Sorceress: Your plans suck, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: What? And where are Dark Link and Link? I want to beat their faces in.

Sorceress: I…misplaced them. Here, take these cookies and read off the reviewers.

Ganondorf: Msfcatlover…cookie. Dinosour…cookie. Deadaleta…cookie. ShadowLordl…cookie. Freakyvampirecatgirl…cookie. Misszelda3290…cookie. Shadowthedarkwolf…cookie. SuperGeek3…cookie.

Sorceress: You're all awesome, I say, standing in place of Dark Link.

Ganondorf: Where is he, anyway?

Sorceress: Um… _(Runs away)_


	13. Ch 11: The Dying of the Night

Sorceress: Here…ya'll can have a complimentary tissue for this chapter…it's sad. Maybe I should stop brainstorming while I listen to sad music while reading tragic fanfictions?

Dark Link: You…you're a jerk, Sorceress…why did you-

Sorceress: _(Clamps hand over Dark Link's mouth) _Spoilers, my dear Dark Link…

Link: Whatever. Sorceress does not own Zelda…which is a good thing…

Dark Link: A very good thing…

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Ch 11: The Dying of the Night**

Saria knew she should be glad. She was a hero to the people. But it was just so hard; everything had been stripped away suddenly. It was her fault, she was sure-if she had gotten to the throne room a minute earlier maybe she could have prevented the whole thing.

But, as Dark Link would say, "life just didn't work that way." Saria had never felt those words bitter truth more than now.

She vaguely wondered whether anyone else mourned. They were sad, to be sure, but Saria thought that she held a deeper grief; the feeling was heightened by her being certain that the blue potion would work. Oh, how she ached with regret at her naivety! She wondered how she could have denied it.

How could she have not known that Dark Link was going to die?

o~o0o~o

"Saria, stop lying to yourself. It's…" Dark Link paused as coughs racked his body and bloodstained phlegm issued out onto his hand. "…Perfectly obvious," he concluded.

Saria shook her head frantically. "No," she claimed. "We have the cure, and either way, I won't let it." She stopped herself. Who was she to believe that she had power over life and death?

Dark Link sighed sadly. "You're breaking my heart, Saria. Don't make this harder than it really is." Taking her hand, he added, "Tides go in, but eventually they all have to recede, and to try to stop it only results in more work for yourself."

Saria balled her hands up into fists, nails biting into her flesh. "No…it's just not right…how can I be expected to let this wave go back to sea quietly? You've done so much for Hyrule, and, and…" She couldn't go on, preoccupied as she was with keeping the tears from flowing.

But, despite her efforts, a small, translucent tear streamed down her face, unnoticed by herself.

Dark Link noticed, though. Biting his lip, he released Saria's hand, and, with the passion and feel of the Goddesses, took the tear from her cheek.

Saria gave him an impossible to read look before standing up quickly and leaving the room, determined to get away from the source of her sorrow as quickly as possible.

As soon as she had gone, Dark Link touched his now wet fingers to his lips, sobbing silently, shoulders shaking with the effort.

Goddesses, but she hurt him as much as Termina Fever did.

o~o0o~o

Dark Link moaned, knees against his chest as he fought the sharp, almost unbearable pangs in his stomach. They had begun about an hour before; since then they had only worsened, and the potions he took were of little use. He writhed in utter agony, and it felt as though his body was betraying him. This, he was sure, was the final seal; he was dying and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, to be done but to ride out the final hours.

"Dark Link…! Please…you have to pull through this one! You can't leave me!" Saria's voice drifted down to him. "You have to make it!"

"I…I…" Dark Link started. As he struggled to form a sentence, a stab, like a dagger drove through his body; he opened his eyes and began to cry out in pure pain, flailing, sheets flying everywhere, terror illuminating his face. His garnet eyes were wide open; they did not appear to be seeing anything at all.

Saria flinched as he let out another shriek. As it battered her ears, she stood up and ran away, eager to escape his tortured screams.

Dark Link, having just realized how soon Ganondorf's wishes would be fulfilled, found that, above all else, he did not want to die alone. He was not going to spend his last moments like he did his life, and so called, "Saria! Come back here!"

In a moment his desire was fulfilled. There remained only one thing left to do.

Dark Link reached out and grabbed Saria's shoulders, pulling her towards him. Using the last reserve of his strength, he leaned up. Their lips met.

They hung like that for a minute, before Dark Link withdrew from Saria and stared at her, a burning brilliance to his crimson orbs.

Saria wished she could describe those eyes, that face, for what it told. Bravery, and determination, and…

What she could only know as love. Oh, such unrequited, unreserved love.

Dark Link opened his mouth as if to say something, tell her how much he would miss her, how much she had done for him, but all of his energy was going into fixing her with that one look that told eons about her, about him, about life and what came after.

And then it was gone, replaced by a blank stare. Dark Link collapsed, head falling on Saria's shoulder. Saria stood rigid a moment, before remembering her burden and setting Dark Link on the bed gently. With the same touch Dark Link had used to wipe away her tear, she drew his eyes shut.

He looked so…peaceful; much more so than he ever did in all the time she had known him. His ebony bangs fell across his forehead perfectly, and a small smile graced his pale face.

Saria took him in for a moment longer, then kissed his forehead. Kneeling down, she put her hands together. Closing her eyes, she thanked the goddesses and prayed that he might rest in peace; pausing a moment, she also asked that she might one day meet with him again, love him once more.

Taking a lock of her hair in hand, she used Dark Link's sword to cut it off. This she tucked into his shirt pocket, where it remained undisturbed.

Having done her duty, Saria left the room. All that was left was to share the news with Ruto and the others.

o~o0o~o

They mourned him at Lake Hylia, with thousands of others grieving for their own losses.

Saria set the flower she had received into the water, placing the candle in it afterwards; this she pushed out to deeper water until the current naturally took it farther out.

Dark Link had been buried some time before. Saria could hardly believe herself-she'd felt nothing.

She looked up as Zelda, recently recovered, stood up to offer her condolences to those who had had deaths in the circle closest to them. Saria was appalled that no mention was made of the cure, but she supposed that peace would have been lost then.

The speech went on a little bit longer, after this the people went home, Ruto and Zelda included. Saria was left to herself.

The flowers cast a purple glow on the lake, and the moon added to the brightness still more; Saria didn't know whether it was this effect or something else, but suddenly she was crying, for Dark Link, for the others, and for herself.

"Why?" She raged through her tears, pounding the ground with her fist. "Why? Oh, Goddesses, I have been your faithful Sage, and yet you still find it necessary to take away the very thing that I love most? Please! Bring him back to me!"

_Do not dwell upon the past, Saria. _This voice was identical to Nayru's. _Think instead of things yet to come._

Saria slowly hiccupped her way to countenance, and when she had she stood up. Nayru was right. She could not afford to dwell upon memories which only brought her pain.

It was time to look to the future.

**The** **End**

o~o0o~o

Sorceress: My friends, this crazy joyride is over. It was fun. I can't believe that the story that started with no love at all turned into my most reviewed story!

Link: If you cried at all during this story, review. And if you didn't, review anyway.

Dark Link: Like these people: LinkLuver3, cookie; msfcatlover, cookie; LenaLain and MomoChan, cookie; The Sileo Patronus, cookie; deadaleta, cookie; shadowthedarkwolf, cookie; Alpha-Ghost-Rider, cookie; Shadow Lordl, cookie; freakyvampirecatgirl, cookie; RawkHawk2.0, cookie; Dinosour, cookie; and I think misszelda3290 gets a cookie. I'm too lazy to check.

Dark Link: Now is the time to favorite this story! Favorite this author! Review!

Sorceress: Can anyone tell me a song that reflects this story? State the name of the song and the artist; the winner will have his/her song posted here, if I'm not too lazy. Yeah.

Link: Yep. Anyways, 'til next time!


	14. Epilogue

Sorceress: The muse left! And the Dark Link fangirls are forming an angry mob! Anyways, Link,

Link: Okay…this is it…the Termina Fever awards ceremony/epilogue! Mostly epilogue! So…

Sorceress: The first winner! My Immortal, by Evanescence, suggested by TUV Angel! Lovely!

Dark Link: Winner number two…To Zanarkard piano tutorial, by mavs972, suggested by Sutchi!

Link: Shadow Lordl, you get the epilogue. We changed the quote, though. Oh, by the way, Sorc-

Sorceress: _(Frantically)_ I-I don't own Zelda! Or Evanescence! Or mavs972! Don't sue! My lawyer is the mini boss from the Water Temple! He sucks at swaying people's opinions! _(Cries)_

Dark Link: Hey...the heck…?

o~o0o~o

**Termina Fever**

** Epilogue**

"Storm's coming," Link commented, sniffing the air. He had recently returned to the Kokiri Forest with Saria and seemed none of the worse for wear, as did Zelda.

Saria merely nodded in reply, eyes downcast, mouth set in a slight frown. Picking up the pail of water she had ventured out for, she began to trudge off; there were still a scant few who were still recovering from Termina Fever and she'd dedicated herself to them.

"Saria." Link put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You okay?"

Saria brushed of the taller boy's concern impatiently. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be? Worry more about yourself." She glared. "Because if you have a relapse, I'll go to your house and kill you myself."

She was trying to be playful, more like her usual self, but it was hard for her to keep her countenance, Link could see. "You're still upset about Dark Link, aren't you?" He asked gently.

Saria set her burden down and turned to face him."No," she hissed, through gritted teeth. "I'm not. And mentioning him will get you nowhere." She grabbed her load, spun on her heel and stalked resolutely away from Link. "Good day."

o~o0o~o

Saria cast a venomous glance at the ocarina setting on her end table as she crawled into bed. It was Dark Link's, and the only thing she had of him, but sometimes Saria felt like tossing it into the forest, make it shatter, make the memories it brought up go away.

"Dark Link…" She muttered reminiscently. "Why did you leave me?"

She curled up under the blankets, adjusted her head to suit the pillow and closed her eyes.

"And where have you gone?" She whispered, falling asleep as the first drops of rain spattered on the rooftop.

o~o0o~o

"Though death may part us, time will bring us together…" Dark Link murmured, arms around Saria.

"I can't wait for time. I need you, Dark Link; come back to me!" Saria begged. "Come back!"

"Saria…" Dark Link ran his fingers through Saria's hair before leaning down to mouth it soothingly; the action seemed to calm her. "I love you more than Termina Fever could ever take away, and eventually we'll find our way into each other's lives again. I could stand finding more random, seemingly useless items."

Saria tightened her grip on Dark Link. "No…I can't do that. Too many memories…"

Dark Link shook his head. "I was joking. Wasn't it obvious?" Tilting Saria's head, he gazed at her before leaning down and kissing her, in earnest, to make up for the brief, rushed one they'd shared three weeks earlier.

Saria shut her eyes and leaned in to receive it…

o~o0o~o

A crash of thunder awoke Saria. She opened her eyes, which watered; she'd been at the good part of her dream…

"Saria?" A voice called before a figure stepped into the doorway.

"What?"She hadn't meant to snap, but she hurt.

"I just came to…check. On you." The figure crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Link? Why are you here? It's the middle of the Nayru-forbidden night." Saria pulled herself into a sitting position.

Link shrugged. "Premonition, I guess. I have to at least know what my best friend is thinking."

Saria lowered her head. "I'm fine…I had a dream, that's all."

Link pulled Saria onto his lap absentmindedly. "You sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

Saria relayed her account of her dream, resting her head on Link's chest. She could feel his chin on her own head; it was so…familiar.

_Dark Link did that._

With that, she burst into tears, burying her face in Link's chest, getting his tunic wet.

"Saria, it'll be okay." Link pried her away from him to look her in the eye. "It doesn't feel like it will now. But I promise-I swear-that eventually it will all be just a distant memory."

Saria nodded, hiccupping herself into control. "R-right. You're right."

"I know." Link grinned; Saria gave a shaky giggle.

Maybe it would work out in the end.

**~End~**

Sorceress: This time, it's over!

Link: Nothing going on between Saria and Link…just…

Dark Link: THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! _(Faints)_

Sorceress: Poor guy…couldn't stand the suspense. Link…?

Link: Right; Dinosour, deadaleta, msfcatlover, misszelda3290, RawkHawk 2.0, freakyvampirecatgirl, TUV Angel, Sutchi, msfcatlover, and Shadow Lordl. You all get…

Dark Link: _(Returning to life) _CAKE!

Link: Sorceress, what did you do?

Sorceress: Nothing! But anyways, please review!


End file.
